La Perle des Sept Familles
by Iboubou
Summary: Le Jeudi 29 Février 2034. Somme toute une journée des plus banales. Pourtant, ce fut bien le jeudi 29 février 2034 que, à 13h30 pétante heure française, la magie disparut. Venez découvrir un monde de Sorciers sans magie et de Moldus confrontés à l'impensable.
1. Prologue : La Coupure

**Note de l'Histoire :**

Bonjour, bonjour !

Et bien voilà, je l'avais annoncée et la voici ! Si j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire autour de Teddy, Victoire, Adam et tous les autres dans ma première fanfiction longue et que j'y suis très attachée, La Perle des Sept Familles a pour moi une saveur toute particulière puisqu'elle s'inscrit autour de personnages plus vieux, plus mures, et terriblement plus personnels.

Une saveur toute particulière également puisque, avant de tomber amoureuse de l'écriture, avant de prendre plaisir à rester éveiller une nuit complète parce que les pages se tournent toutes seules sans que l'on pense à regarder l'heure, avant de découvrir la chasse aux Horcruxes, Poudlard, et toutes les merveilles que JK Rowling nous a laissé en parsemant les tomes de milliers de portes ouvertes, l'adolescente que j'étais avait demandé pour son anniversaire un livre. Un seul livre poche de 280 pages écrit plus gros que dans les livres pour enfants. De cette série d'héroïc fantasy, j'en avais entendu parler vaguement par une copine et dans un coin de mon esprit torturé, ça avait fait tilt. Je m'étais ne dit « Pourquoi pas après tout ! ». Et bien cette série, bien plus que celle d'Harry Potter et pourtant je l'aime déjà énormément, et surtout son auteur m'ont littéralement, et je ne mâche pas mes mots, sauvé la vie et ont clairement influés sur la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Si je vous en parle dans cette note, c'est tout simplement parce que ma fanfiction ici présente est un cross-over avec cette série de bouquin, non que dis-je… avec cette série de merveilles ! Et désolée, mais je ne vous donnerais pas plus d'info là-dessus pour le moment parce que je trouve ça plus drôle de vous laisser deviner ! Les vrais auront déjà saisi les quelques indices qui trainent déjà à droite et à gauche, mouhahaha ! Mais pour ceux qui se retrouvent à lire cette note parce que le résumé leur a mis l'eau à la bouche et qui commencent à prendre peur parce qu'ils se lancent vraiment, mais alors vraiment vraiment dans l'inconnu, n'ayez crainte ! Déjà parce que je donnerais de toute manière le nom de mon Dieu, euh… le nom de l'auteur et de la série lorsqu'elle s'intégrera réellement dans cette fanfiction (donc, selon mes plans actuels, pas avant le 14ème chapitre), ensuite parce que ce ne sera pas le tronc de l'intrigue et que je ferais attention à ne pas rentrer dans une intrigue trop compliquée et à détailler pointilleusement le monde qu'il a créé mais en sélectionnant uniquement les points utiles à votre compréhension.

En résumé, on reste calme, je vous assure que si vous kiffez mon histoire et le monde que je vais vous présenter dans les 14 premiers chapitres, tout devrait bien se passer pour la suite, c'est promis ! 3

Autre petit détail (oui oui, désolée…), lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions, c'est-à-dire il y a une petite dizaine d'années (avec une pause de cinq ans d'études et de travail, hein !), j'ai entrepris de développer chacun des personnages de la Next-gen (parce que les Maraudeurs, je crois avoir fait le tour de tous les clichés et les « Durant Poudlard », baaaaaaah… j'ai jamais raffolé des Drarry, Dramione, Drachose et Cie… désooooo) et j'en ai aujourd'hui une idée plutôt précise, surtout pour mes petits préférés, aka, entre autre, Lucy et Victoire. Donc du coup, il est vrai que mes précédentes fanfictions déjà présente sur HPF et représentent en quelque sorte un prologue à celle-ci. Donc si vous comptez les lire, je vous laisse le faire avant pour éviter le spoil (si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, bien sûr ! Sinon bah… restez, hein !) mais, en vous faisant grâce de You belong with me and I can't go on without you et de ses 31 chapitres, je vous conseille tout de même 12 years of Lucy, (3 chapitres, vous avez vu comme je suis gentille !) histoire de ne pas trop être perdu dans les personnages. Je vous conseille aussi Histoires de Weasley qui est un recueil de Drabble mais clairement, c'est pas ma priorité et il n'est pas à jour donc allez y si vous êtes vraiment, vraiment, vraiment perdu, mais sinon OSEF ! Après, une fois encore, j'essaye d'être plutôt clair donc si vous ne voulez pas les lire et qu'en plus vous comprenez rien, hésitez pas à me lyncher en review, je vous autorise. Mais restez courtois quand même… Pleazzzzz !

Enfin (oui oui, promis, c'est bientôt fini !), je mettrais en note de début de chaque chapitre des petites informations dont :

\- Mon arbre généalogique de ma vision de la famille Weasley en février 2034

\- Un rappel des quatre personnages principaux (en tout cas au début, pour que ce soit clair)

\- Et pour d'autres demandes, n'hésitez pas à me les faire en review, je me ferais un plaisir de me plier au moindre de vos désirs !

Je tiens quand même à remercier M. Charliz qui, lors d'une promenade en tête à tête sur les bords de la Vilaine comme nous nous y retrouvons souvent, a lancé d'un air désabusé : « Mais en fait, les sorciers, comment ils feraient sans magie ? » sans se douter du cataclysme qu'il avait déclenché sous mon cuir chevelu.

Voilà, voilà ! Au plaisir de se retrouver juste en bas, mes p'tits chats !

PS : ET NON JE BLAGUAIS ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Juste une dernière petite info : il y a quatre personnages principaux et quatre intrigues différentes. Donc le premier chapitre (celui que vous allez lire, juste ici ! (Non je ne vous prends pas pour des débiles, je suis prévoyante, c'est tout !)) est un prologue où ils apparaissent tous, histoire de bien vous les présenter, OKLM. Après, comme ça va se compliquer et qu'ils auront chacun pleins de choses à raconter sur leur vie, ils auront droit à un chapitre chacun leur tour. Voilà, voilà… Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Coupure**

BIEN BIEN BIEN !

Donc pour ce chapitre, nous retrouvons :

\- Lucy Weasley, 28 ans. Assistante du Procureur au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Tristan Capet, 38 ans. Membre de la famille Royale Sorcière française et Duc de Brocéliande. Marié à Junie Capet, anciennement Beauregard, et meilleure amie de Victoire. Père de Clovis, 9 ans ; Charles, 8 ans ; et Louise, 5 ans.

\- Victoire Reinhard, anciennement Weasley, 35 ans. Dirige avec son mari Reinhard Travels mais au moment de l'intrigue mère au foyer, journaliste et bénévole auprès des âmes perdues de sa famille. Mariée à Adam Reinhard (voilà, je viens de vous spoiler You belong with me and I can't go on without you… tant pis pour vous !). Mère de Jules, 14 ans ; Olivia, 10 ans ; Gaspard, 7 ans ; et Eliott, 5 ans.

\- Alix Simon, 26 ans. Moldue assistante de l'assistant du Premier Ministre Français. Sa sœur Romane est née-moldue.

Pour d'autres information, voici l'arbre généalogique d'après moi, en février 2033 : file/d/1gPH1aGEcYc3rQoqETwVwF9dNf9jd-Syp/view?usp=sharing

Pour tout ce qui concerne la vie en France, je me suis largement inspirée de ce site : .fr/ bien que j'aie remanié beaucoup de choses pour servir cette fanfiction. Mais ce site reste une mine d'or alors je partage :)

Je croiiiiiis que c'est tout !

Bonne lecture ! :)

(Si les liens ne s'affichent pas correctement, allez faire un tour sur le site HP Fanfiction ;) )

* * *

 **29 Février 2034 – 7h**

Ce fut les cris de ses enfants et les bruits de vaisselle qui réveillèrent Tristan ce jour-là. A plat ventre dans son lit, une jambe repliée sur l'édredon, une main pendant au-dessus de son oreiller qui gisait sur le sol, il releva la tête d'un air ensommeillé et hagard et avisa la tâche humide laissée par sa bouche entrouverte sur le matelas. Dans un grommèlement, il se retourna et soupira en sentant la place à côté de lui était vide. Comme tous les matins.

Dans sa jeunesse, il avait plutôt tendance à se réveiller en forme, prêt à attaquer sa journée, gambadant gaiement vers sa salle de bain pour une douche matinale. Ou alors, il restait un peu plus au lit, puisque dans sa jeunesse, sa femme et lui aimaient trainer au lit. Mais plus la quarantaine approchait, plus il luttait pour trouver la motivation de sortir des couettes. D'ailleurs, avait-il le temps de trainer un peu ?

« Dix minutes encore ! » grogna-t-il en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

Mais c'était sans compter ces affreux garnements qu'il avait un jour décidé de concevoir dans sa naïveté.

« Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

A en juger par cette douce voix, Louise, cinq ans, ne semblait pas d'accord avec le programme de son père. Jugeant qu'il pouvait encore faire croire qu'il était mort pour qu'on le laisse tranquille encore un peu, il s'immobilisa sous la couette lorsque la porte grinça. Il y eut des chuchotements, un petit rire aigu et pas du tout discret, et soudain Tristan se retrouva enseveli sous trois paires de jambes et de bras de différentes tailles. Louise se glissa aussitôt sous la couette pour lui chatouiller les côtes, Clovis, le plus grand, s'assit à califourchon sur son père pour s'attaquer à son cou, mais le plus innovant fut Charles qui avait dû trouver une plume échappée de l'édredon et s'en servit pour s'occuper des pieds de son père.

Eclatant de rire, Tristan dut bien admettre qu'il aimait bien les avoir au petit matin, ses affreux garnements.

« Maman a fait des gaufres et on a tout mangéééééé ! lui apprit Charles, huit ans.

\- Oui, oui, papa, on a tout mangé ! répéta la petite.

\- Et Maman a dit que c'était tant pis pour toi ! jubila Clovis, neuf ans.

\- Ah mais je sais comment récupérer mes gaufres ! » souffla Tristan alors que les trois petites têtes brunes presque identiques s'immobilisaient au-dessus de sa tête et le fixait de leurs petits yeux curieux. « Je vais dévorer les enfants qui ont mangé mes gaufres ! »

Il lâcha un grognement de monstre affamé alors que, dans un concerto de cris aigus, les trois gamins libéraient son lit à la va-vite.

Tristan se redressa et frotta son visage ensommeillé. Après un coup d'œil au réveil, il se leva mais ne se dirigea pas encore vers la cuisine.

Et oui ! Même Tristan Capet, Duc de Brocéliande, Conseiller direct de la Reine, avait besoin de faire pipi le matin !

o

 **29 Février 2034 – 11h20**

Lucy sauta sur la dernière table libre chez Foston et sourit hypocritement aux deux hommes qui la convoitaient également, mais qui avaient une longueur de retard sur la presque trentenaire.

Il y avait quatre places, c'était parfait.

Foston était le restaurant le plus branché du Ministère de la Magie. Lucy s'y rendait peu. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle arrivait à donner rendez-vous à Albus, ou Rose, ou les deux, ils se rendaient plutôt Chemin de Traverse où le choix était plus diversifié, mais en ce jeudi midi, le dernier jour du mois de février 2033, leur cousine Lily avait un rendez-vous au département de la Justice Magique. Et c'était bien trop rare pour que les cousins n'en profitent pas pour se retrouver autour d'un bagel.

« Rose ! »

La rouquine qui dépassait Lucy de deux têtes afficha un sourire éclatant en apercevant sa cousine déjà installée et se faufila entre les clients, une serviette calée sous le bras gauche.

« Hey, jolie coupe de cheveux ! »

Lucy sourit, et agita la tête, pas encore habituée à sentir les pointes de ses mèches folles frôler ses épaules. Elle avait toujours eu les cheveux longs, mais sur un coup de tête et dans une profonde pulsion de changement, la veille, elle avait fait un saut chez Coup' moi ces tifs sans réelle idée derrière la tête. Elle avait laissé le coiffeur choisir lui-même. De toute manière, avec la magie, ils auraient repoussé rapidement !

« J'ai cru que je ne réussirais jamais à me libérer ! Dougal est une vraie plaie lorsqu'il le veut ! Je ne pourrais pas rester plus d'une heure… »

Fidèle à elle-même, Rose bougonnait. Cette dernière la prit brièvement dans ses bras et lui demanda aussitôt des nouvelles de son cousin.

« Alors, comment ça se passe au QG des Weasley ? James va mieux ? »

Le QG des Weasley, comme l'appelait Rose, était en fait la maison de leur cousine Victoire. Construite au nord de l'Ecosse avec son mari Adam et étant la plus grande de la famille, c'était très souvent là-bas que se rejoignaient tous les Weasley pour les fêtes et repas dominicales. La situation était plus particulière pour Lucy et James… Lucy avait toujours été très proche de sa cousine. Tout d'abord parce que leurs onze premières années, de par le travail de sa mère, c'était chez sa tante Fleur, la mère de Victoire, que Lucy et sa sœur jumelle étaient gardées tous les jours. Il y avait ensuite eu le divorce de leurs parents, lorsque leur mère était retournée en France sur un coup de tête, abandonnant la garde de ses deux enfants. Leur père s'était retrouvé complètement dépassé par la situation et avait perdu pied. Lors de cette épreuve douloureuse, Victoire avait emménagé chez eux, s'occupant des petites comme de ses propres filles. Molly était toujours restée extrêmement fidèle envers leur mère, malgré l'abandon dont elles étaient victimes, mais Lucy était rentrée dans une phase de rébellion extrême. Et dans cet orage, Victoire avait été son point d'arrimage pour ne pas sombrer. Sa cousine avait été présente, patiente. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient dans le même pays – Victoire avait voyagé énormément après son diplôme – elles ne passaient pas une journée sans se voir. Et puis Lucy était rentrée à Poudlard, et plutôt qu'être en garde partagée pour les vacances scolaires entre ses deux parents, comme sa sœur, elle s'était vivement opposée à revoir sa mère. C'était au tout début de Reinhard Travels, cette société que Victoire et son mari, Adam, avaient construit ensemble. La première entreprise de voyage pour Sorciers et Moldus. Durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, la jeune fille s'était donc retrouvée, la moitié des vacances scolaires, à parcourir les quatre coins du globe avec sa cousine.

Elle avait ensuite grandi, s'était installée avec son petit ami dans une petit appartement, avait décroché son master de Droit Magique à l'ISES - Institut Sorcier de l'Enseignement Supérieur – à Liverpool, puis elle avait progressé rapidement au sein du Ministère. C'était quatre mois plus tôt que sa petite vie avait été bouleversée. Lucy avait quitté son fiancé et, ne souhaitant vivre ni chez sa sœur, ni chez son père, et encore moins chez sa mère, était partie rejoindre Victoire dans sa grande maison au Nord de l'Ecosse.

Victoire et Adam avaient mis fin à leurs voyages récurrent une dizaine d'années plus tôt, après leur mariage, et avait fait construire cette grande maison au nord de leur Ecosse natale qui s'était progressivement remplie des rires de leurs quatre enfants. Mais leurs vies ne s'étaient pas autant calmées qu'il le pensait. Adam avait gardé de nombreuses responsabilités au sein de leur entreprise qui le poussait régulièrement à reprendre un portoloin ou un avion pour rejoindre telle ou telle réunion. Victoire, quant à elle, alors qu'elle souhaitait se poser quelques années pour élever ses enfants, s'était vu proposer un partenariat avec une société de télévision française sorcière dans des conditions assez loquaces. Elle passait donc la moitié du mois à Brocéliande, la capitale française, et embarquait toute sa maisonnée.

Ça avait été un réel soulagement pour elle lorsque Lucy avait accepté d'emménager chez eux. Si cette dernière travaillait énormément, Victoire était plus libre de voyager jusqu'en France, ayant une personne pour emmener ses enfants à l'école et retourner les chercher.

Au début, Lucy avait eu peur de ne pas supporter d'être au milieu d'autant d'enfants et comme elle l'avait redouté, côtoyer quotidiennement les trois petites frimousses – le plus grand étant à Poudlard – l'avait plongée dans une mélancholie douloureuse au début. Et puis elle avait refoulé ses blessures, comme d'habitude. La routine lui avait permis de garder pied. Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien.

Victoire avait été heureuse de constater l'excellente thérapie que constituait la présence de ses enfants et lorsque ça avait été au tour de James de perdre sa femme, il avait été chaleureusement invité à s'installer chez eux, avec le petit Célestin.

Lucy sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir en songeant à toutes ses années à Poudlard, à côtoyer Emilie. Elles étaient dans la même maison, c'était la meilleure amie de sa cousine Lily. Elle se souvenait de l'adolescente brune qu'elle avait côtoyée. Toujours souriante, toujours prête à participer aux mauvais coups. Emilie était malade depuis des années, ils le savaient. Elle avait cependant eu une merveilleuse dernière année de vie, entre son mariage et la naissance de leur fils, et était partie dans son sommeil et dans le calme. James avait encore du mal à s'en remettre, et c'était normal. Deux semaines, c'était trop récent. Lucy avait bon espoir pour son cousin et en attendant, elle s'alliait aux efforts de Victoire pour apporter au jeune papa toute l'aide dont il avait besoin.

« C'est bruyant ! » lâcha-t-elle en riant. « Heureusement qu'Eliott est très sage parce qu'entre les colères de Gaspard et les pleurs de Célestin, on en peut plus ! Adam a emmené Olivia à Helsinki pour quelques jours… ça nous fait de l'air, si tu savais ! Mais James, et bien… il est toujours… dans son monde. Il lui faut du temps, voilà tout.

\- Mais oui ! Comment ça se passe alors avec l'accident de dragon ?! »

Le week-end précédent, un dragon c'était échappé d'une réserve Norvégienne. Un groupe de voyageurs moldus de Reinhard Travels se trouvait dans les parages pour observer des aurores boréales. Plusieurs avaient été brulé et Adam avait donc beaucoup à gérer avec la Société Sorcière Scandinave pour étouffer l'affaire.

« Bah tu sais, ça arrive, hein… Les assurances de la réserve de dragon vont prendre en charge les dommages… Lily ! »

La rouquine venait de surgir des cheminées de l'Atrium et était en discussion avec un homme qui se tenait dos à elles, mais qu'elles reconnurent grâce à sa touffe épaisse de cheveux turquoise : Teddy. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main, Teddy se retourna brièvement pour faire de même, mais ils continuèrent à échanger en effectuant de grands gestes avec leurs mains.

« Toi et moi, avec Donie, on est les battantes de la famille ! Faut qu'on reste fortes et solidaires en tant que dernières femmes Weasley à ne pas être mères ! Regarde tous les problèmes que ça engendre !

\- Hum… Hum… »

Lucy, qui s'était laissée tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés sur la poitrine, jaugeant leur cousine en pleine dispute avec le père de sa fille d'un œil réprobateur, se redressa d'un coup en avisant le visage rouge pivoine de Rose. Cette dernière garda le regard focalisé sur ses cuisses, triturant de ses doigts un pan de son gilet. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle ne put retenir un sourire éclatant de blancheur, en contraste avec la couleur de sa peau.

« C'est pas possible ! jura Lucy en se plaquant les mains sur le visage. Tu t'es laissée avoir par les tentacules gluantes et collantes de la maternité ! Requiescat in pace Rose ! » et puis avec un petit rire, elle prit la main de sa cousine dans la sienne. « Sans rire, je suis très contente pour toi. »

Et c'était vrai ! Même si, profondément, la flamme dévastatrice qui s'allumait régulièrement dans la poitrine de Lucy depuis presque deux ans la dévorait de l'intérieur. Un battement de paupière et elle l'enferma dans une petite boite, loin de sa conscience. Question de survie.

« Merci… ça me fait vraiment peur, tu sais… Je ne pensais pas avoir d'enfants avant au moins mes quarante ans ! Mais bon tu comprends… » Rose jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elles pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, bien qu'elle tue tout de même son nom. « Il n'a plus vingt ans ! »

Lucy et Rose pouffèrent de rire, complices.

« N'en parle pas à Lily et Albus, s'il te plait ! Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant…

\- Tu me connais, je suis une tombe !

\- Alors les concierges, quelles sont les derniers ragots ? »

Rose sursauta violement lorsque la voix de leur cousin s'éleva derrière elles.

Lors des premières années de sa vie, avant le divorce de ses parents, c'était avec Dominique et Molly qu'elle passait ses journées mais la répartition dans les maisons à Poudlard les avait séparées et brisé un peu leur lien. Avec Rose, leur complicité s'était installée plus progressivement au cours de leurs études, se découvrant mutuellement un cynisme ravageur. Et puis d'un seul coup dix ans plus tôt, se liant dans leur rejet maternel.

« Astoria Greengrass va se marier pour la sixième fois, le savais-tu ?

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, ma très chère Lucy, que ma question était ironique.

\- Allons Al' ! Tout le monde sait que de nous trois, c'est toi la plus commère ! »

Albus lui renvoya un sourire moqueur alors que Lily les rejoignait enfin, les joues encore rougies. Elle prit le temps de les serrer un à un dans ses bras.

« Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Problème d'harmonie éducationnelle, encore… J'adore ta coupe, Lucy ! » répéta-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, lasse, alors qu'Albus reportait son attention sur les cheveux de sa cousine, se demandant sans doute si elle avait changé quelque chose, avant d'hausser les épaules, impuissant. Lucy, quant à elle, nota les cernes qui sillonnaient les yeux de Lily et comprenant bien qu'elles avaient sans doute un lien avec Emilie, décida de ne pas les faire remarquer. Rose avait moins de tact.

\- Tu commences ta journée à 12h et tu es déjà épuisée !

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras mère. » rétorqua Lily, fusillant sa cousine du regard alors que celle-ci lui tirait la langue, telle une gamine.

Mais Rose était une gamine. Lucy choisit de changer de sujet, l'estomac serré.

« Tu as vu la fille dont on parle dans la gazette ? demanda-t-elle en récupérant les cartes distribuées par le serveur.

\- Moi non, mais Charline, ma collègue, a passé trois jours à Sainte-Mangouste avec elle. Elle parle français, pas moi.

\- La petite retrouvée dans le QG des djihadistes ?

\- Hum, hum… Apparemment ils se sont demandé si elle était sorcière. Elle semble étonnée par tout, surtout par les baguettes. Son nom est complétement inconnu, elle n'a été inscrite dans aucunes des écoles sorcières… Pourtant, elle fait de la magie spontanée. Peu, mais c'est suffisant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de ces enfants enlevés à la naissance, comme Jules ?

\- C'est la théorie la plus probable. Elle aurait, dans ce cas, été totalement coupée de notre monde ce qui expliquerait son ignorance, mais elle connait son nom. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais Jules avait été appelé Qitea. C'est un mot arabe qui signifie « morceau ». La gamine a un nom original, certes, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ceux dégradants donnés aux enfants enlevés.

\- Si vous avez son nom, pourquoi ne pas le diffuser dans la presse moldue et sorcière. Ses parents pourraient se manifester.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. » compléta Lucy qui, en tant qu'assistante du procureur, avait eu vent de quelques éléments de l'affaire. « Certains djihadistes se sont enfuis lors de l'attaque des Aurors. Ce serait l'exposer. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire complice. La dernière des Potter était assistante sociale et avait régulièrement à faire avec Lucy. Elles côtoyaient le même monde, partageaient le même jargon, contrairement à Albus qui avait obtenu son travail de rêve, inspecteur de transplanage, et à Rose qui, après une carrière nationale en tant que joueuse de Quidditch s'était reconvertie récemment en assistante administrative au Bureau internationale des lois magiques. Un poste étonnant, loin de son domaine d'activité durant dix ans et de ses capacités intellectuelles – Rose avait eu des résultats bien supérieurs à ceux de sa cousine aux ASPICS – qui avait fait parler la presse. Du point de vue de Lucy, il y avait deux raisons. La première était sans doute sa volonté d'éviter tout contact avec ses parents et donc tout poste à responsabilité au sein du Ministère. La deuxième était sans doute liée à son amoureux secret que Lucy avait démasqué de nombreux mois auparavant et qui allait de nouveau faire jaser lorsque leur liaison serait découverte. Rose tentait sans doute de se faire oublier avant de le révéler à ses cousins.

Elle jaugea sa cousine qui tapotait impatiemment des doigts la table en parcourant l'Atrium du regard. Rose avait connu des épreuves difficiles depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Directement recrutée chez les Harpies de Holyhead à la suite de leur tante, son ascension avait poussé la presse à fouiller dans l'histoire de ses parents et de sa petite enfance et un très gros cadavre en avait été déterré. La famille construite par Ron et Hermione avait volé en éclat en une coupure de journal et avait failli emporter le reste des Weasley avec elle.

A 18 ans, elle avait appris dans une brochure de la Gazette qu'une petite Rose Weasley était née avant elle et que celle-ci avait été victime de la mort subite du nourrisson. Elle avait été choisie par la suite, adoptée en secret pour prendre la place du bébé disparut.

Devant l'énormité du secret, les cousins avaient fait bloc face à leurs ainés, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu étouffer l'affaire et par soutien pour Rose dont l'univers en avait été bouleversé. Les tensions s'étaient apaisées mais sa cousine refusait encore tout contact avec la génération du dessus. Elle avait construit sa vie seule et avait dû se heurter à l'administration sorcière pour retrouver sa famille biologique. Rose en parlait peu, mais Lucy savait qu'elle avait retrouvé une sœur et un frère en Suisse, une poignée d'années plus tôt. Elle ne la questionnait jamais sur eux et sa cousine n'en parlait pas d'elle-même.

Mais récemment, le regard de Lucy avait changé par rapport à son oncle et sa tante. L'âge aidant, mais surtout par les épreuves qu'elle-même avait traversées, elle comprenait mieux la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés suite à la perte de leur premier enfant. Peut-être la maternité poussera-t-elle Rose à pardonner à ses parents…

o

 **29 Février 2034 – 12h50**

« Hey ! Attention, enfin ! » explosa Alix Simon en se faisant bousculer une énième fois, son talon se coinçant entre deux pavés.

Fulminant, elle hâta le pas en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable. Romane allait encore être furieuse ! Elles ne parvenaient à se programmer des déjeuners ainsi que lorsque sa sœur passait la journée à Paris, ce qui était relativement rare. Et à chaque fois, le vieux Xavier trouvait une excuse pour la mettre en retard… Heureusement que le bistrot des Ambassades où elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'hôtel Matignon où Alix travaillait.

« Enfin ! souffla Romane, déjà installée en terrasse, une cigarette à la main.

\- Excuse-moi… Mais ça va, je n'ai qu'un quart d'heure de retard ! »

Alix claqua deux bisous sur les joues de sa sœur et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Avec un soupir épuisé, elle sortit son pied de son escarpin et entreprit de se masser la plante à travers son collant.

« Quelle classe ! remarqua Romane.

\- Ces chaussures sont une horreur…

\- Tu veux que je te règle ça de quelques sorts ? »

Alix regarda sa sœur comme la huitième merveille du monde.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- On fera un détour aux toilettes tout à l'heure, conclut Romane d'un clin d'œil en proposant une cigarette à Alix. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles à Matignon ?

\- Oh, tu sais, pleins de choses, mais « ça ne me regarde pas » parce que je suis « l'assistante de l'assistant » donc ma seule tâche est « d'être jolie et d'aller chercher des cafés ».

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas le dénoncer le vieux Xav' ?

\- Quand j'aurais un job supérieur au sien ! Quand les femmes seront recrutées à Matignon non pas pour leur physique avantageux mais pour leur jugeotte ! »

Romane lâcha un petit rire ironique.

« Et toi alors, quel sont tes plans sur Paris ?

\- Dans deux heures, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'ambassadeur de la Roumanie pour mettre à jour les lois concernant la régularisation de la reproduction des Dragons. Il y aura sans doute aussi un de ces éleveurs super sexy ! Du genre qui maitrise des bêtes féroces toute la journée, avec des cicatrices partout et un regard de braise !

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui a eu les gênes avantageux ? soupira Alix en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main.

\- Parce que c'est toi la plus intelligente et que tu n'as pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour t'en sortir dans la vie ! GARCON ! »

Alix observa sa sœur leur commander deux salades césar. Plus vieille de deux ans, elle avait reçu une lettre le jour de ses onze ans et la visite d'un grand homme brun habillé en robe, lui annonçant qu'elle était une sorcière et était donc invitée à recevoir un enseignement à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Romane avait toujours été une enfant très spéciale, souvent rejetée par ses camarades et punie par les adultes pour ses « bizarreries ». Pour Alix, c'était un modèle, une grande sœur qui faisait son possible pour émerveiller sa petite sœur en faisant voler des fleurs et apparaitre des couleurs sur les murs de leur chambre pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents. Elle avait au début été très jalouse du talent de sa sœur mais finalement, elle l'avait aussi bien vécu. Romane était partie en internat sorcier mais Alix avait également été envoyée dans un internat moldu réputé au collège. Elles s'étaient retrouvées à chaque vacances scolaires, et depuis ses quinze ans, sa grande sœur sautait sur la moindre occasion pour partager avec elle les plaisirs de la vie sorcière. Elle lui avait fait visiter Brocéliande, la capitale sorcière, un million de fois au moins, emmené assister au mariage princier du prince Tristan et de la roturière Junie, et dès que les beaux jours pointaient leur nez, elles allaient dorer sur des plages de la côte d'Azur en un coup de transplanage.

Si elle n'était pas sorcière, avoir grandi avec Romane et partager un appartement avec elle pendant trois ans sur Paris après son Bac lui avait permis de faire tout de même partie de ce monde.

Les deux filles travaillaient toutes deux pour leur gouvernement respectif, une vocation transmise par leur père, député, et leur mère, maire d'une petite bourgade Picarde. Si Alix croisait le premier ministre tous les matins, bien qu'elle ne travaillât pas directement avec lui, Romane travaillait quant à elle au Ministère de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Mais lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient ainsi pour une pause déjeuner, elles mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais parler de travail !

« Je suis sortie avec Gigi hier, à la Baguette ! Et tu ne devineras jamais…

\- Peut-être mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir ! » répliqua Alix en se penchant au-dessus de la table, excitée d'entendre les détails croustillants que sa sœur allait lui donner.

o

 **29 Février 2034 – 13h**

Les mains prises d'un côté par Gaspard, de l'autre par Eliott, Victoire aida ses fils à descendre du Magicobus à la suite de James et se retourna vers Thomas Ackerley, le conducteur.

« Merci, à bientôt !

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! On va chez Honeydukes, Maman ! commença à s'écrier Gaspard d'une voix aigüe.

\- Non, mon chéri, nous ne sommes pas venus à Pré-au-Lard pour aller chez Honeydukes, tu te souviens ? Mais si vous êtes sage, vous aurez le droit à une grenadine au Trois Balais, c'est d'accord ? Eliott ! Retire ce doigt de ta bouche, tu n'es plus un bébé ! »

Son fils au visage entouré des mêmes bouclettes châtains que son père lâcha son pouce et lui adressa un sourire édenté si mignon que Victoire manqua de craquer pour Honeydukes. Heureusement, elle commençait à prendre de l'expérience en tant que mère et se rappela que les bourrer de sucres dès maintenant, c'était se promettre la pire après-midi de sa vie. Elle se tourna finalement vers James qui balayait Pré-au-Lard d'un air absent, son fils de deux mois solidement accroché en écharpe contre lui.

« Il ne s'est même pas réveillé… s'émerveilla-t-elle en frôlant la petite joue ronde de son petit cousin, affalé de tout son poids sur le torse de son père.

\- Il a le sommeil lourd de sa mère. »

Victoire frissonna. James avait lancé cette remarque sans une once d'émotion dans la voix. « C'est normal, c'est encore récent, il va s'en sortir… » se répéta-t-elle pour retrouver une contenance.

« Bon ! Par où est ce qu'on commence ? Gaichiffon fait des ensembles très mignons pour les bébés. » James ne broncha pas d'un pouce, les yeux toujours fixés sur le crâne de son fils qui ronflait calmement. Victoire lâcha la main de son fils pour secouer doucement l'épaule de son cousin et récupérer son attention. « Tu te souviens pourquoi nous sommes là James ? Célestin a besoin de nouveaux body…

\- Oui, oui, allons chez Gaichiffon. »

o

 **29 Février 2034 – 13h30**

 **Le Palais Royal – Brocéliande**

Un tintement violent tira Tristan de la lecture du rapport et il avisa le hibou qui venait de se prendre la fenêtre de plein fouet. Il échangea un rire amusé avec sa sœur, assise à l'autre bout de la pièce derrière un grand bureau en noyer et contourna le sien pour récupérer le message lorsque, de la fenêtre, le tonnerre attira son regard au loin. Il faisait pourtant un temps magnifique… Il chercha les nuages, annonciateurs d'un orage, mais resta perplexe. Derrière le Ministère, derrière l'arbre passeur dont le sommet pointait vers le ciel, une fumée grise et épaisse était balayée par le vent.

Tristan resta un instant interdit, choqué par toutes les explications affluant jusqu'à sa raison, chacune plus improbable et affolante.

Puis des cris s'élevèrent au loin, le déchirant comme s'ils venaient de cette pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'alarma Mélusine. « Tristan ?

\- Je… Je crois que Sainte-Radegonde vient de s'effondrer. »

 **Ministère de la Magie – Londres**

« Bon allez ! Je dois me rendre à Poudlard pour donner des cours de transplanage ! Youpi ! » s'extasia faussement Albus.

Il déposa quelques mornilles sur la table, embrassa chacune de ses cousines et sa sœur et s'élança pour disparaitre dans une des cheminées de l'Atrium. D'un commun accord, les filles décidèrent d'y aller également. Lily les embrassa et fila dans un ascenseur direction le Département de la Justice Magique, et Rose et Lucy s'accordèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires de détente par un passage aux toilettes.

« Lily a l'air de bien aller. » remarqua la rouquine en recoiffant ses longs cheveux bouclés dans un chignon serré. « Oh là là, si tu savais comme j'envie tes cheveux… »

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et attrapa une de ses mèches blondes, coupées juste au-dessus de ses épaules en un carré ondulé, avec un air satisfait.

Puis d'un seul coup, son reflet disparut. Tout disparut en fait. Les toilettes plongèrent dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » grogna Rose.

Lucy tira de sa poche sa baguette, l'agita pour éclairer les toilettes mais rien ne se passa.

« Lumos ! réitéra-t-elle l'opération à voix haute, sans parvenir au moindre résultat.

\- Flambio ! tenta à son tour sa cousine. Ouah, c'est vraiment bizarre, non ? »

Ça ne devait pas être que dans les toilettes puisque de l'autre côté de la porte, des gémissements et des questionnements similaires leur parvenaient.

« On dirait que… On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de magie… » réalisa Lucy avec l'impression de dire la plus grosse ânerie de tous les temps.

 **Rue du Bac – Paris**

« … Et là, Gigi se retourne et elle lui dit » riait aux éclats Romane alors que sa sœur manquait de s'étouffer avec sa feuille de salade. « Elle lui dit : Ok, je te suis, mais comprends bien mon gars que ta soirée sera interdite au… »

BOUM !

Un fracas coupa court dans son récit et les deux sœurs tournèrent d'un même geste le regard vers la voiture garée juste derrière Alix.

BOUM !

Un deuxième objet s'écrasa à quelques mètres sur la chaussée et passa sous les roues d'une voiture qui, dans un crissement de frein, n'était pas parvenue à s'arrêter à temps. Les filles se levèrent d'un bond et furent les premières arrivées devant la première chose tombée du ciel.

Une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge reposait sur le toit dont la taule était enfoncée sous son poids, son crane avait littéralement explosé sous l'impact et ses grands yeux bruns fixaient Alix, vides de vie.

Romane poussa un cri de terreur et, attrapant le bras de sa sœur, la tira en arrière. Avec un calme terrifiant, Alix reporta les yeux vers la chaussée où, entre deux personnes s'étant attroupées, elle distingua une jambe sanguinolente de la masse informe et immobile gisant sur le bitume.

En état de choc, elle se laissa trainer par sa sœur, évitant de justesse de marcher sur ce qui semblait être des morceaux de théière en porcelaine, la regarda sortir sa baguette et l'agiter en grommelant, désespérée.

« Mais Romane ! s'entendit-elle protester de très loin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas le moment, là ! Tu ne vois pas que deux personnes viennent littéralement de… tomber du ciel ?

\- Justement ! Regarde leurs vêtements… C'est des sorciers, Alix ! »

La cadette reporta son attention vers la voiture où un pan de la robe de la victime dépassait. Un modèle de robe qu'elle avait tant de fois vu sur les épaules de sa sœur. Paniquée, elle reporta son regard vers cette dernière qui piquait un fard.

« Ta baguette. Elle ne marche plus ?

\- Non… Je crois que la magie ne marche plus. »

 **Pré-au-Lard – Ecosse**

« Mais Maman ! Moi je voulais le même pyjama que Célestin ! Celui avec un vif d'or qui bouge ! gémissait son fils alors que Victoire poussait la porte de Gaichiffon pour sortir.

\- Gaspard, c'est la troisième fois que je te dis que c'est un pyjama pour les bébés ! Il n'y avait pas ta taille !

\- Mais j'en veux un…

\- Il fallait rester un bébé alors, mon cœur.

\- Moi je veux être grand pour être attrapeur, comme Papa ! cria à son tour Eliott.

\- Chut ! Les garçons, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas crier ainsi. Je vous entends aussi bien si vous… »

Un coup de tonnerre effrayant retentit dans la rue de Pré-au-Lard, secouant le sol. Dans un réflexe de protection, Victoire attira ses deux fils contre ses jambes et se figea d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Oh Pu… » commença James, sortant de sa léthargie pour jurer mais s'arrêtant juste à temps, aidé par le choc.

La ruelle où se trouvait l'entrée de Gaichiffon donnait sur un magnifique Panorama où on pouvait habituellement observer la beauté de Poudlard lorsqu'il faisait beau.

En ce 29 février 2034, il faisait très beau. Le soleil brillait à son apogée dans le ciel, quelques nuages blancs se glissaient en douceur d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon, des oiseaux posés sur le toit des maisons chantaient gaiement, et la Grande Salle où les élèves devaient actuellement finir leur dessert venait de s'écrouler sur elle-même.

Victoire observa amorphe les pierres rouler le long de la falaise et s'enfoncer avec un « Plotch ! » dans le Lac Noir. Un deuxième craquement sourd et la tourelle où se trouvait un instant plus tôt la salle commune des Gryffondors bascula à son tour dans les flots.

Victoire resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur les deux cranes de ses fils pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Parce que, aussi dévastateur que pouvait l'être l'effondrement de Poudlard pour la société sorcière Anglaise, son fils ainé, Jules, y était scolarisé en quatrième année. A Serdaigle.

* * *

Alors ? :D

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas parlé du rythme de publication des chapitres ! Huhu !

Je n'ai écris que 5 chapitres pour le moment et étant donné que j'ai une vie IRL et que cette fanfiction me demande beauuucoup d'énergie, je pense poster une fois par semaine. Et ça risque de passer à un chapitre tous les deux semaines sans doute, parce que j'aimerais bien écrire toutes les nuits mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas è_é

Mais bon, vous savez, vous pouvez toujours booster ma motivation et ma productivité en me comblant de bonheur et de reviews !

Pleins de bisous !


	2. De zéro à deux heures : Lucy

Hey salut !

Un grand merci à **Farway** , **Manon** et **Welva** pour leurs adorables reviews !

Et un grand merci à vous pour vos lectures et vos nombreux abonnements !

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec le premier chapitre. On commence donc avec Lucy !

Bonne lecture !

Pour les notes habituelles :

\- Lucy Weasley, 28 ans. Assistante du Procureur au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Tristan Capet, 38 ans. Membre de la famille Royale Sorcière française et Duc de Brocéliande. Marié à Junie Capet, anciennement Beauregard, et meilleure amie de Victoire. Père de Clovis, 9 ans Charles, 8 ans et Louise, 5 ans.

\- Victoire Reinhard, anciennement Weasley, 35 ans. Dirige avec son mari Reinhard Travels mais au moment de l'intrigue mère au foyer, journaliste et bénévole auprès des âmes perdues de sa famille. Mariée à Adam Reinhard (voilà, je viens de vous spoiler You belong with me and I can't go on without you… tant pis pour vous !). Mère de Jules, 14 ans Olivia, 10 ans Gaspard, 7 ans et Eliott, 5 ans.

\- Alix Simon, 26 ans. Moldue assistante de l'assistant du Premier Ministre Français. Sa sœur Romane est née-moldue.

Pour d'autres information, voici l'arbre généalogique d'après moi, en février 2033 : file/d/1gPH1aGEcYc3rQoqETwVwF9dNf9jd-Syp/view?usp=sharing

Pour tout ce qui concerne la vie en France, je me suis largement inspirée de ce site : .fr/ bien que j'aie remanié beaucoup de choses pour servir cette fanfiction. Mais ce site reste une mine d'or alors je partage :)

PS : si les liens ne s'affichent pas convenablement, j'en suis navrée... allez faire un tour sur hpfanfiction si besoin (où je suis Charliz !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : De zéro à deux heures après la Coupure - Lucy**

« On dirait que… On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de magie… » réalisa Lucy avec l'impression de dire la plus grosse ânerie de tous les temps.

\- Pff ! N'importe quoi !

\- Tu vois une autre explication ?

\- Bah non là, je ne vois rien du tout ! Mais il y a forcément une raison ! S'ils pouvaient commencer par allumer la lumière, qu'on puisse sortir de ces toilettes qui puent la mort ! bougonna Rose.

\- Attends, je crois que je l'ai pris… AH ! »

Lucy farfouilla au fond de son sac à main et tomba rapidement sur son smartphone. Elle ne le prenait habituellement jamais lorsqu'elle venait au travail. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère et dans sa condition de moldue, c'était le seul moyen qui lui permette d'entrer en contact avec elle. Elle avait prévu de profiter d'un moment de creux dans sa journée… Il aurait ce jour-là une tout autre fonction. Rose lâcha un juron en se prenant, d'un seul coup, la lumière de l'écran dans le visage.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà ça. J'ai pas énormément de batterie par contre…

\- Ils ne vont pas nous laisser dans le noir jusqu'à ce soir de toute manière. Allez, sortons de ce trou à rat. »

Sentant sa cousine nouer son bras au sien, Lucy poussa la porte sur les ténèbres de l'Atrium. Des chuchotements résonnaient au milieu des gémissements et des plaintes criées contre la maintenance. Et aucune source de lumière à l'horizon.

Aucune, excepté celle du portable de Lucy.

« Hey, toi ! Comment tu fais ça ?! » cria une voix alors qu'une grosse main velue surgissait de l'ombre pour lui saisir l'épaule. « Donne nous ça !

\- Lâche ma cousine, sale fils de Cognard ! » hurla à son tour Rose en tentant d'arracher Grosse Main Velue du corps de Lucy.

Aussitôt, des corps se rapprochèrent d'elle, des visages apparurent dans le faisceau de lumière en vociférant des insultes et des sorts inefficaces, des mains tentèrent de lui arracher son smartphone alors que Rose et Lucy faisaient leur possible pour se défendre en se tenant solidement l'une à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre dans la cohue.

« Eteins ça, petite. » souffla un homme qui venait de se faufiler et la saisir par le poignet qui maintenait son smartphone. « Eteins ça si tu veux sortir de là. »

Ne réfléchissant plus, elle actionna le bouton de veille et se fit tirer vivement à travers la foule par la main de l'homme, Rose peinant à maintenir sa prise pour la suivre. Quelqu'un avait attrapé une mèche de ses cheveux et Lucy lâcha un gémissement avec l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie du cuir chevelu.

Ils ne mirent qu'une seconde à s'éloigner de leurs agresseurs et Lucy n'avait jamais eu le cœur qui battait aussi vite.

« Merci… souffla-t-elle à leur interlocuteur mystère.

\- Evite de rallumer ton engin si tu tiens à la vie. Les gens deviennent fous quand ils sont menacés de mort.

\- Hey c'est bon, tenta de tempérer Rose. On ne va pas mourir parce que la lumière est éteinte ! Les agents de maintenance vont faire le nécessaire et je pourrais me faire tous ces…

\- Ah bon ? Tu as une solution toi ?

\- Pour rallumer la lumière ?

\- Mais… tu es stupide ? Vous êtes qui vous deux ?

\- Rose et Lucy Weasley ! »

Lucy se représenta très nettement l'expression hautaine que Rose prenait à chaque fois qu'elle disait son nom. Sans doute un reste des très mauvaises habitudes qu'elle avait prise à Poudlard qui avait pris une toute autre profondeur suite à son ascension chez les Harpies.

Plutôt que les habituelles questions qui suivaient généralement – « Weasley… comme LES Weasley ? », l'homme éclata de rire.

« Eh bien voilà ! Les descendants de nos chers héros nationaux vont nous sauver !

\- Euh bah… En fait, j'ai été adoptée…

\- Et moi bah… Mon père est le seul Weasley à n'avoir jamais fait partie de l'Ordre du Phenix…

\- Génial, j'aurais peut-être dû vous laisser au milieu des sauvages et aller aider de vrais Weasley.

\- C'est bon pas besoin de paniquer…

\- Mais si Rose ! finit par exploser Lucy devant l'aveuglement désespéré de sa cousine. Tu as bien vu qu'on ne pouvait plus faire de magie avec nos baguettes ! Même un simple lumos ne marche plus !

\- Oui mais c'est rien, c'est juste une coupure… de magie ?

\- Tu as déjà vu une coupure de magie toi ?

\- Beh, non.

\- Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

\- Non plus, non.

\- Bon, alors admets que c'est quand même préoccupant tout ça…

\- Ouais d'accord. Et d'ailleurs, vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Ernie Macmillan. J'étais à Poudlard avec vos parents.

\- Ah. Et vous savez comment nous faire sortir de là ?

\- Beh, non. »

Le silence se réinstalla au milieu du brouhaha qui ne cessait d'augmenter en décibel, en même temps que la panique. Lucy souffla pour se ressaisir et lista :

\- Bon, les portes du Ministère c'est… Le transplanage, mais sans baguette on peut oublier. L'entrée des visiteurs par la vieille cabine téléphonique. Les cheminées, mais si les baguettes ne marchent plus, je pense que la poudre de cheminette non plus. Et sinon…

\- Les toilettes publiques, compléta Ernie.

\- Oui voilà. Bon il y a peut-être une autre option, un escalier utilisé par les équipes de maintenance ou les elfes de maison qui s'occupent du ménage.

\- Déjà pour les elfes, c'est sûr que non puisqu'ils transplanent.

\- Certes, bon. Bah les équipes de maintenance magique alors. Vous connaissez un technicien ?

\- Non…

\- Non. »

Et puis elles entendirent Ernie s'éclaircirent la gorge et clamer d'une voix forte qui couvrait à peine le brouhaha envahissant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un technicien de la maintenance magique ici ! » puis plus fort encore. « S'il vous plait ! Nous avons besoin d'un technicien de la maintenance magique ! »

Une voix aigüe répondit à l'appel et ils luttèrent durant de longues minutes pour guider la personne jusqu'à eux, au son de la voix d'Ernie. Enfin, Lucy palpa l'épaule d'un homme à peine plus grand qu'elle.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? commença Ernie.

\- Tiberius Fripemine, je… travaille à la maintenance du Ministère.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas réparer la lumière ? s'impatienta Rose.

\- Beh, non. Ma baguette ne marche plus. »

Lucy et Ernie soupirèrent d'une même voix.

« Et est ce qu'il y a des escaliers cachés ? Pour vous lorsque les ascenseurs ou les cheminées sont en panne. Ou de secours.

\- Beh, non. On en a jamais eu besoin.

\- Bon, on est bien dans la mouise de Scrout. » conclut Ernie avec un détachement effarant.

Le silence reprit place un instant.

« Vous voulez dire qu'on n'a JAMAIS prévu une coupure de magie ? explosa soudainement Rose.

\- Beh, non. Y'en a jamais eu, des… coupures de magie. Couina le pauvre Tiberius.

\- Mais on n'est pas bloqués dans le ministère quand même !

\- Je crois bien que si, commençait à réellement paniquer Lucy.

\- Mais on peut essayer de… grimper par les cheminées.

\- Elles ne débouchent nulle part. C'est un dérivé de téléportation, contredit Tiberius.

\- Bon et la vieille cabine téléphonique. On la pète et on sort !

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça ? s'impatienta Ernie.

\- Avec un… Ah bah non, pas un sort. Ou comment Arthur appelle ça… une cerpeuse ? Cerpouse ?

\- Une perceuse ? devina Lucy.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Le truc qui perce les murs.

\- Et où tu veux trouver ça, Rose ?

\- Bah, au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.

\- Mais c'est au niveau 6 ! Tu te rends bien compte que si nos baguettes ne marchent plus, si la lumière ne marche plus, les ascenseurs non plus ne marchent plus !

\- Ouais bah trouve une solution toute seule alors ! s'énerva la rouquine.

\- Non, non, mais c'est bien ça ! C'est intelligent ! s'extasia Ernie. Tiberius, est ce que vous utilisez du matériel pour la maintenance… Des cordes ou…

\- Non, on utilise que nos baguettes mais ma baguette ne marche plus… on peut peut-être demander à Demelza, c'est la cheffe du service. »

\- Et elle est où Demelza ? soupira de nouveau Ernie.

\- Beh…

\- On peut prendre des ceintures sinon, tenta Lucy.

\- Mais, réfléchi ! cassa Rose de son ton impérial. Imaginons que les plafonds soient d'une taille standard partout donc deux mètres cinquante, même si je pencherais plus pour trois mètres minimums. Les ceintures font… un mètre en moyenne. Donc 3x6… Il nous faudrait dix-huit ceintures pour arriver au niveau 6 !

\- Ou un peu moins si on s'arrête à chaque niveau.

\- Ce n'est pas bête du tout. »

De nouveau, la voix d'Ernie s'éleva, lançant un appel aux ceintures, en cuir de Dragon de préférence pour la solidité.

Ils réussirent à en récupérer cinq et Lucy entreprit de les assembler en une chaine qui lui paraissait encore trop courtes. Mais ils n'avaient pas mieux… A tâtons, ils entreprirent de rejoindre les portes des ascenseurs, chacun se tenant par la main.

o

« Et si les ascenseurs redémarrent d'un coup ?

\- On meure, Rose.

\- Ah. »

Le claquement de leurs pas résonnait en rythme avec le cliquetis des ceintures en cuir de Dragon dans le tunnel de l'ascenseur.

« Et sinon, tu ne pouvais pas utiliser ton portable pour appeler des secours moldus ? Ils doivent bien avoir le matériel pour nous sortir d'ici eux, non ?

\- On est sous terre, Rose. Je ne capte aucun réseau.

\- Ah. »

Lucy sourit dans l'obscurité en songeant que, bien que sa mère soit issue de parents moldus, Rose avait grandi dans un environnement essentiellement sorcier et devait actuellement se creuser les méninges pour se souvenir de ce qu'était du « réseau » et pourquoi on ne pouvait pas s'en servir sous terre. Elle voulut la charrier, mais l'angoisse empêchant sa créativité de formuler une boutade amusante la contraint à abandonner.

Au Ministère de la Magie, les ascenseurs se déplaçaient aussi bien à l'horizontal qu'à la verticale, ce qui leur laissait une petite distance à parcourir à pied avant de rejoindre l'une des fosses. Marchant en tête son smartphone à la main pour les guider, Lucy observait attentivement le tunnel. Si sur les premiers mètres, ce dernier était habillé du même carrelage noir et démodé que dans l'atrium, ils marchaient à présent sur la roche nue dans laquelle le Ministère avait été creusé, des centaines d'années plus tôt. Outre le fait qu'il faisait froid à en congeler des glaces, la pierre était blanche et plutôt lisse au sol et au plafond, les parois de chaque côté étaient creusées d'alvéoles. Songeuse, Lucy marqua un arrêt et s'accroupie pour observer la roche de plus près. Elle n'aurait su en dire le nom mais une chose était sûre : elle était friable.

Et comme si les fondations du Ministère n'avaient attendues que le moment où Lucy comprenait qu'il était extrêmement dangereux de rester en ces lieux, des craquements retentirent, sinistres.

« Woah ! s'exclama Rose. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je pense que les fondations du Ministère reposaient essentiellement, comme beaucoup de constructions sorcières, sur la Magie. Et que la composition rocheuse n'est pas forcément prête à soutenir neufs niveaux souterrains comme elle le fait actuellement.

\- Tu veux dire que… ça pourrait s'écrouler ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, je ne suis plus du tout rassurée.

\- On va se dépêcher de trouver une sortie, d'évacuer tout le monde et tout ira bien » coupa court Ernie.

Ils se remirent en marche dans un silence plus pesant encore. Rose glissa sa main tremblante dans celle de sa cousine.

« Lucy… S'il n'y a plus de Magie pour supporter les constructions sorcières, tu penses que Poudlard… »

Lucy resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Rose, un profond malaise l'envahissant. Elle songea au château majestueux construit il y avait de ça plus de mille ans. Elle songea au charme du pont de bois tordu, aux tours s'élevant bien plus haut que celles des châteaux moldus, à la Grande Salle qui surplombait le Lac Noir, en équilibre sur la roche volcanique de l'Ecosse. Et elle pensa à sa cousine qui venait de lui annoncer sa grossesse.

« Je suis certaine qu'il va bien, Rose… que tout le monde à Poudlard va bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle voulut convaincant.

Mais bien sûr, tous les trois avaient été à Poudlard. Son architecture unique n'était possible que par la magie et sans magie…

« Ernie, tu as des enfants ? tenta Lucy dans un ultime effort de remonter le moral des troupes.

\- Oui, un garçon. Theodore. Il a eu dix-sept ans en Octobre. »

Donc il devait être en sixième année à Poudlard. Raté…

« On y arrive ! souffla-t-elle de soulagement en apercevant l'extrémité de la fosse.

\- Vous entendez ? »

Oui, ils entendaient tous les gémissements et les conversations se répercutant sur les parois friables. D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent tous les quatre à genoux pour pencher la tête au-dessus du puit. La faible lumière du smartphone ne leur permettait pas d'apercevoir le fond mais deux autres faisceaux lumineux balayaient les parois à divers niveaux. Apparemment, Lucy n'était pas la seule à avoir un appareil moldu sur elle et les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans les niveaux inférieurs avaient dû comprendre qu'ils tenaient ici leur seule issue.

Un cri aigu déchira les murs alors que d'autres voix tentaient de le couvrir et que les faisceaux lumineux s'orientaient vers la source. Avec horreur, Lucy avisa la cabine d'ascenseur bloquée en travers du conduit, au niveau du quatrième ou du cinquième niveau. Un homme était en équilibre entre l'ouverture et l'entrée d'un tunnel, tenant un corps immobile contre lui alors que d'autres bras émergeaient du tunnel pour le récupérer.

« Ça va plus bas ? tenta Rose

\- Aussi bien que vous là-haut, j'imagine ! répondit une voix d'homme, ironique.

\- Rose ? »

Sa cousine eut un mouvement de recul et jura dans sa moustache. Elles avaient toutes les deux reconnu cette voix. Le cri aigu résonna de nouveau une poignée de secondes.

« Rose ! Tu m'entends ? » reprit la voix d'Hermione lorsque ce dernier s'apaisa. « Tu vas bien ? »

Lucy échangea un regard avec sa cousine et, comprenant bien que celle-ci ne comptait absolument pas répondre, décida de changer de sujet.

En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour une réconciliation mère-fille.

« Est qu'il y a des blessés ? cria-t-elle à son tour.

\- On a deux personnes ici qui étaient dans l'ascenseur ! répondit une voix d'homme. Mais ça va, pas d'urgence ! On a encore une personne dans l'ascenseur à sortir.

\- Et est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un au niveau 6 qui nous entende ? »

Le silence répondit.

« Bon, je vais devoir descendre au niveau 6 » informa Lucy pour mobiliser les troupes qui, dans leur situation, avaient tout à gagner à les aider. « On a fait une corde grâce à des ceintures, mais on en a pas assez. Alors il va falloir que tout le monde s'applique à trouver des ceintures, de préférence en cuir de Dragon, si on veut sortir d'ici. »

Des acquiescements suivirent son annonce. La jeune Weasley se redressa, attrapa la corde artisanale qu'ils avaient fabriquée et jura dans le vide.

« Pourquoi tu dis « je vais descendre » ? Je descends avec toi ! s'insurgea sa cousine.

\- Il n'en est pas question, Rose ! A cause de ta… condition. »

Cette dernière se braqua, tenta de protester mais finit par abdiquer.

« Toi, tu restes bien sagement ici et tu éclaires autant que possible ma descente. Ernie, tu vas pouvoir me soutenir tout seul ?

\- Avec tes quoi… 45 kilos à tout casser ? ça devrait aller. Essaie de ne pas lâcher les ceintures, n'est-ce pas.

\- Je vais essayer. » rit-elle blanc.

Tenant d'une main leur corde de fortune, s'appuyant de l'autre contre le mur, Lucy analysa les parois de la fosse. Comme pour le tunnel, elles étaient truffées d'alvéoles mais la roche était tout aussi friable. Elles ne constituaient pas des prises fiables mais ça lui permettrait d'éviter de se fatiguer trop vite en tirant trop sur ses bras. Un nouveau craquement la tira de sa rêverie et lui rappela que de toute manière, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Pfffff ! souffla-t-elle en remuant les bras, déjà tremblante. J'suis pas allée à Gryffondor moi… »

Puis, dans un élan de courage, elle attrapa à deux mains la corde de cuir et bascula en arrière. Elle descendit un pied, puis l'autre, retint un gémissement. Le cuir lui brulait les mains, ses doigts s'engourdissaient, sa tête lui tournait. Les encouragements de Rose et Ernie lui parvenaient de très loin et elle prit conscience qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant réjouie de la mort de Dragon. Comme elle l'avait présagé, au bout de deux mètres, la prise sur laquelle reposait son pied droit céda et elle se sentit basculée en arrière avec un gémissement affolé… avant de sentir deux bras la ceinturer et la tirer dans le tunnel du niveau 1. C'était moins une.

Lucy avança à son rythme, prenant le temps de respirer à chaque niveau, d'attacher de nouvelles ceintures à celles qu'ils avaient déjà réunie. Elle insulta plusieurs fois les traditionalistes de s'entêter à porter des robes et donc de ne pas avoir de ceintures. Elle regretta également à chaque instant de ne pas faire plus de sport. Ces derniers mois d'ailleurs, elle gardait plutôt les enfants de Victoire pendant que Victoire partait courir. Mauvais rôle.

Au premier niveau, ils n'avaient pas de source de lumière ce qui rendit l'exercice plus compliqué. Au deuxième niveau, une petite femme revêche brandit au-dessus d'elle une minuscule lampe torche attachée à un trousseau de clé dont le faisceau lumineux clignotait irrégulièrement. Au troisième, elle tenta de savoir si son père était présent mais appris avec un mélange de désespoir et de soulagement qu'il n'était pas présent au Ministère au moment de la coupure. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'empêche de risquer sa vie ainsi mais sans son aide, elle dût se résigner à continuer sa descente.

L'ascenseur était toujours coincé juste en dessous du cinquième niveau. Posant les deux pieds sur la surface en métal, elle sauta dans le tunnel.

« Plus qu'un ! » s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle et que, comme à tous les niveaux, on l'assaillait de questions, son attention fut attirée par des gémissements s'élevant de la cabine en équilibre au-dessus du vide.

« Il reste quelqu'un là-dedans ?! Paniqua-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux pour regarder plus bas.

\- Oui, on n'arrive pas à l'approcher, elle refuse de sortir. »

Dans la faible luminosité, Lucy avisa une petite fille d'environ dix ans aux cheveux crépus terrée dans un coin. Les genoux rabattus sur sa poitrine, elle la fixait droit dans les yeux avec une telle intensité qu'un instant, la jeune Weasley en perdit ses moyens.

« Hey salut toi » souffla-t-elle à l'enfant.

La fillette au visage rond parla. Une question, trois mots, Lucy en saisit deux suffisamment pour comprendre qu'elle ne parlait que le français. Et ayant une mère française, elle le maitrisait, bien qu'avec les conflits post-divorces, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'exercer la langue.

« Tu parles français ? Je m'appelle Lucy. Et toi ?

\- Camille, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, trahissant ses sanglots.

\- C'est toi qui a crié tout à l'heure ? c'est parce que tu as peur ? »

\- Oui, mit-elle quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Et bien Camille, je vais te dire un secret : on a tous peur ici. On a tous envie de sortir, comme toi. Mais pour sortir d'ici, tu dois commencer par sortir de cet ascenseur et me rejoindre ici. Tu comprends ? Tu crois que tu peux nous aider ? »

L'enfant plongea le visage entre ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots puis, finalement se releva en faisant grincer dangereusement l'habitacle. Lucy se pencha au maximum pour attraper la fillette sous les aisselles et avec l'aide des autres personnes piégées, la souleva pour la faire atterrir à ses côtés.

Puis dans la seconde, comme si la cabine était maintenue jusqu'alors par une force magique qui lorsque Camille fut à l'abri, s'estompa subitement, l'ascenseur glissa dans un grincement métallique et, après quelques ricochets contre les parois, s'écrasa au fond du puit. Assise dos contre la paroi du niveau cinq, Lucy tentait vainement de retrouver son souffle. Ses doigts étaient engourdis, ses paumes brulées par le frottement du cuir, ses bras écorchés à de multiples endroits. Ses épaules, son dos et son abdomen la faisait terriblement souffrir et elle devinait que son jean était déchiré au niveau des genoux.

Au moins, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre des baskets ce matin-là !

« Ça va en bas ? cria la voix lointaine de Rose.

\- Ouais, ouais ça va… Je prends juste une petite pause…

\- Comme tu veux mais dépêche-toi, ça commence à craquer sérieux par ici ! »

Lucy allait lui renvoyer une remarque cinglante lorsque la petite fille qu'elle venait de secourir s'assit à côté d'elle, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« Il y a quelqu'un par ici ? »

Une lumière suffisamment proche pour laisser deviner qu'elle provenait du niveau juste en dessous illumina la cavité et, reconnaissant la voix, Lucy se pencha vivement pour essayer d'apercevoir son oncle.

« Harry ! C'est toi ? la devança la voix de sa tante.

\- Hermione ! Tout va bien là-dessous ?

\- Ça va ! Ron ?

\- Tout le monde va bien ici.

\- Harry ! les coupa finalement Lucy, voyant ici l'occasion d'éviter une descente supplémentaire. Est-ce que vous avez accès aux objets confisqués par le Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu ?

\- Oui, oui, on est en train de faire un inventaire mais à part des lampes torches, on n'a rien de très utiles…

\- Est-ce que vous avez une perceuse… ou quelque chose capable de faire des trous quelque part ? Rose et Ernie Macmillan attendent au niveau 0. Tout le monde est bloqué là-haut. Il nous faudrait quelque chose pour ouvrir la vieille cabine téléphonique et sortir.

\- Très bien oui… on regarde ça. »

Soulagement.

Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'atteindre le niveau six et de faire croire qu'elle était courageuse, déterminée… Non, en fait, elle ne voulait pas faire croire qu'elle était folle et mourir dans une position stupide et douloureuse.

Son oncle était un héros national : c'était son travail de sauver le monde.

Soufflant et essayant de retrouver vainement son souffle alors que la fillette serait son petit corps tremblant contre elle, Lucy songea à sa situation. Tressailli lors d'un nouveau craquement. Chercha sa baguette dans sa poche et retint un gémissement en prenant conscience que ce geste automatique était à présent d'une inutilité pathétique.

Elle se sentie nue, impuissante.

Elle se sentie proche de la fin. De la mort.

* * *

Quel suspens ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?

Pour les intéressés, je rappelle et/ou j'informe que vous pouvez retrouver Lucy dans :

\- _Twelve Years of Lucy_

\- _L'année la plus chaude de tous les temps_ (uniquement sur hpfanfiction pour le moment)

; tout nouvellement Rose dans : _Weasley tu n'es pas_. (de même)

; et enfin, Rose et Lucy en fond dans : _Technicolor World_ !

Je voulais également vous proposer quelque chose (à voir si ça marche bien, à voir si j'arrive à gérer aussi x) ).

Etant donné que le fait de poster pour moi et de laisser des reviews pour vous est un échange qui s'arrête trop vite, je voulais vous proposer de vous faire des cadeaux si vous le souhaitiez !

 **Une review = une fanfiction** (OS ou plus longue, qui sait...) héhé !

Moi, ça me challengerait grave et puis c'est drole je trouve !

Alors voilà, je vous propose de m'envoyer vos demandes (avec votre pseudo) (ou pas) sur charliz . hpf gmail . com (bien sûr, enlevez les espaces et remplacer le , ne soyez pas bêtes!) avec :

\- un thème (ou pas)

\- des persos (ou pas)

Par contre, j'indique un petit warning : je n'écrirais ni Lemon, ni sur un univers que je ne connais pas (logique).

Voilà voilà ! Haha !

Bon bah écoutez, j'espère vous retrouver vite en review ! Haha !

Pleins de bisous et à dans une semaine pour PSF !


	3. De zéro à deux heures : Alix

Bonjour bonjour !

Un grand merci à vous pour vos lectures et un hug tout particulier à Welva et Manon pour leur fidélité !

Alors déjà, j'ai eu la remarque, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair ! La Camille du chapitre précédent n'est pas la même que la Camille fille de Lily et Teddy dans l'arbre généalogique... J'avais pas remarqué, merci à Welva d'avoir mettre le doigt sur le problème (qui n'en est pas vraiment un, il peut y avoir deux Camille!) !

On attaque un chapitre plus court avec Alix. Je vous avoue qu'elle est pour moi la plus compliquée à traiter puisque je suis loin d'être calée dans le fonctionnement politique français ! Haha ! Si je fais des erreurs, veuillez me pardonner... Mais vu ce que l'avenir lui réserve, je sens qu'elle et moi, on va bien s'éclater!

Petites notes récurentes :

\- Lucy Weasley, 28 ans. Assistante du Procureur au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Tristan Capet, 38 ans. Membre de la famille Royale Sorcière française et Duc de Brocéliande. Marié à Junie Capet, anciennement Beauregard, et meilleure amie de Victoire. Père de Clovis, 9 ans Charles, 8 ans et Louise, 5 ans.

\- Victoire Reinhard, anciennement Weasley, 35 ans. Dirige avec son mari Reinhard Travels mais au moment de l'intrigue mère au foyer, journaliste et bénévole auprès des âmes perdues de sa famille. Mariée à Adam Reinhard (voilà, je viens de vous spoiler You belong with me and I can't go on without you… tant pis pour vous !). Mère de Jules, 14 ans Olivia, 10 ans Gaspard, 7 ans et Eliott, 5 ans.

\- Alix Simon, 26 ans. Moldue assistante de l'assistant du Premier Ministre Français. Sa sœur Romane est née-moldue.

Pour d'autres information, voici l'arbre généalogique d'après moi, en février 2033 : file/d/1gPH1aGEcYc3rQoqETwVwF9dNf9jd-Syp/view?usp=sharing

Pour tout ce qui concerne la vie en France, je me suis largement inspirée de ce site : .fr/ bien que j'aie remanié beaucoup de choses pour servir cette fanfiction. Mais ce site reste une mine d'or alors je partage :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ta baguette. Elle ne marche plus ?

\- Non, Alix… Je crois que la magie ne marche plus. »

Romane fixait sa baguette, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais… C'est possible ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai jamais entendu parler de cas comme ça… Il faut que j'aille en vitesse à l'ambassade.

\- Ok, je pense que je devrais retourner à Matignon, moi aussi… »

S'embrassant brièvement, les deux sœurs se séparèrent mais au bout de deux pas, Alix entendit de nouveau la voix de Romane l'appeler.

« Je… je n'arrive pas à transplaner… Tu as de l'argent moldu ? Pour le métro ?

\- Tu sais prendre le métro toi ? se moqua ouvertement Alix, comme à chaque fois que sa sœur entreprenait d'utiliser une invention Moldue, ce qui parut déplacé au vu de la situation. C'était assez fou de voir à quelle vitesse elle avait pu en oublier son monde de naissance…

\- Bin oui.

\- Et tu sais où est l'ambassade sorcière de Roumanie ?

\- Elle est cachée dans un restaurant, Chez Pathy M. Rue de la condamine... »

Ignorant totalement de quoi il en retournait, Alix utilisa son GPS pour orienter sa sœur, tentant d'ignorer l'hélicoptère qui survolait leur tête et les sirènes des voitures de police et de pompiers qui l'entourait. Après s'être assurée que sa sœur avait bien le double des clés de son tout petit appart et lui avoir fait promettre de se retrouver en fin de journée, elle pressa le pas vers Matignon. En dix ans de vie parisienne, Alix avait appris à supporter la douleur causée par ses tallons hauts, mais surtout à courir avec. Ce qu'elle faisait peu en général car elle n'était jamais pressée de retrouver le vieux Xav'. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin – il fallait absolument qu'elle oublie ce regard vide… - n'était pas un cas isolé. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Son impression était bonne. En arrivant à l'Hôtel où elle travaillait, en passant les portiques de sécurité, Alix observa les fonctionnaires traverser le hall à la hâte, les yeux rivés sur leur portable ou leur tablette, rejoindre leur connaissance et exprimer leur étonnement, leur incompréhension.

Apparemment, la toile grouillait déjà de scoops. A peine eut-elle remis sa montre qu'elle sauta sur son propre smartphone. Les données à peine allumée, les informations arrivèrent dans un concerto de sifflements. Un message de sa mère sur Whatsap – « Tu as vu ta sœur ? que se passe-t-il ? » -, des éboulements à de multiples endroits sur la terre, des personnes tombant du ciel, des villes qui doublaient subitement de volume… Twitter était en ébullition.

Le bureau du Premier Ministre était encore fermé, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Le vieux Xav' n'était pas encore là non plus. Il se pouvait d'ailleurs que tous deux aient directement rejoint l'Elysée… Mais par précaution, Alix courut à la machine à café pour que tout soit prêt au besoin, appela les cuisines pour que soient montés salades de fruits et assortiments de bouchées sucrées comme le Premier Ministre en demandait toujours lors de réunions en début d'après-midi, et se jeta sur son ordinateur pour lister toutes les nouvelles en cas de besoin. Elle nota sur sa tablette – le décret sur la préservation de la planète avait mis fin à l'utilisation de papier dans l'administration française depuis 2021 – tout ce qui pouvait intéresser de près ou de loin son supérieur et tremblait au fur et à mesure. Bien sûr, en France, chaque ville était touchée par de nouvelles révélations, en particulier Rennes comme elle l'avait présagé. C'était d'ailleurs là-bas que les secours avaient été appelés pour un énorme éboulement. Alix sentit son cœur manquer des battements en parcourant les photos d'amateurs prises sur place au lieu d'aider la population. Sainte-Radegonde, l'hôpital sorcier qu'elle avait toujours trouvé si majestueux avec ses tours transparentes qui s'élançaient vers le ciel n'étaient plus qu'un amas de débris et de verres brisés. Mais surtout, les escaliers qui survolaient avec grâce les Larmes d'Ygerne… une prouesse qui l'avait d'abord effrayée tant cette construction bouleversait tout ce en quoi elle croyait, n'était plus qu'un entremêlement d'acier en équilibre sur la falaise, balayé par la cascade. Et les corps… Alix retint un vomissement de justesse et ferma l'article. Comment pouvait-on être aussi détaché et prendre en photo des scènes pareilles ?

Lorsque de l'agitation autour des ascenseurs lui indiqua qu'elle avait eu raison de prévoir une réunion d'urgence à Matignon, elle écarquillait les yeux devant une vidéo amateur prise à Reykjavik où un dragon survolait la capitale avec des cris dignes des plus grands films d'effets spéciaux avant de s'enflammer dans les airs, de percuter un immeuble vétuste et de s'écraser sur une avenue passante.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de dragon, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'en croiser un le matin en ouvrant ses volets. Elle ne voulait pas non plus rencontrer tout autre créature magique. Si les sorciers mettaient tant d'énergie à les cacher, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison, non ?

Vanessa Moreau, le Premier Ministre à l'allure austère avec son gros chignon perché à l'arrière de sa tête, sorti de l'ascenseur entouré de conseillers qu'Alix voyait régulièrement et du Ministre de l'Intérieur Gérard Jambon (N.d.A. : je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de ce personnage… En fait non je déconne ! ça me fait trop rire Jambon comme nom de Ministre de l'Intérieur ! Désoooooo #instantréac), traversèrent le couloir sans lui prêter la moindre attention – excepté le vieux Xav' qui, d'un geste de la tête lui indiquait de les suivre les mains pleines – et pénétrèrent dans le bureau ministériel, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte.

« … Je suis sûr que c'est encore un coup de l'EI » couinait Jambon en remontant d'un geste grossier son pantalon de costume au-dessus de sa chemise blanche. « Enfin, Vanessa ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire tout ça ! Des personnes qui tombent du ciel, des bâtiments qui apparaissent comme par magie… des dragons ! Vraiment, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter que ces rumeurs… »

Récupérant le plateau roulant qui venait d'être livré par l'ascenseur de service, Alix y cala tant bien que mal la carafe de café et celle d'eau bouillante, cacha sa tablette sous la nappe au cas où et souffla un coup avant de pénétrer dans la fosse aux lions.

« … pas une idiote » sifflait la Ministre Moreau, parcourant son écran du regard. « Bon Xavier, que se passe-t-il réellement ? Ah ! Emmanuel me demande dans son bureau dans une heure. Je veux un récapitulatif complet de la situation. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ça ne doit pas être compliqué ! »

Le vieux Xav' jeta un regard en coin vers son assistante qui déjà, lui tendait sa tablette allumée sur la liste qu'elle venait de préparer. Trois ans qu'elle travaillait pour lui, elle savait comment il fonctionnait. L'écoutant d'une oreille attentive en servant tantôt du thé, tantôt du café, tantôt des mini-éclairs au chocolat, Alix se retint à de nombreux moments de lui couper la parole. Il sautait les points les plus importants en se concentrant sur la capitale – en même temps, les parisiens méprisaient toujours les informations concernant la province ou l'étranger. Il s'arrêta subitement de parler en tombant sur la vidéo du dragon et elle eut le plaisir de le voir pâlir. Puis, pressé par Moreau, il alluma la télévision accrochée au mur et d'un glissement du doigt, envoya la vidéo sur l'écran. Jambon se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et la tartelette au citron qui n'en finissait plus de voir arriver sa dernière heure suspendue au-dessus.

A l'issue de celle-ci, le silence se fit.

« C'est encore une vidéo truquée ! » couina Jambon. « Des dragons non mais vraiment… c'est ridicule !

\- Et puis pourquoi s'enflammeraient-ils subitement en s'écrasant sur une capitale ? compléta un conseiller. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a plus de magie. »

C'était sorti tout seul, comme un réflexe. Et un peu trop fort puisque tout le monde semblait l'avoir entendue. Alix se figea, la carafe d'eau chaude suspendue au-dessus de la tasse de la Ministre, rouge écarlate alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

Et puis tous ensemble, ils explosèrent de rire, comme si elle avait lancé une bonne blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous, sauf la Ministre.

« Quelle est votre théorie, Mademoiselle…

\- Simon. »

Alix sentait son cœur battre à folle allure. Elle était à présent obligée de répondre. Ils allaient tous la prendre pour une folle, et en plus, le vieux Xav' lui lançait un regard assassin à l'extrémité du bureau.

Elle allait perdre son travail ! Son père allait la tuer…

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une théorie… Il existe des sorciers qui se cachent des moldus depuis toujours, surtout depuis les chasses aux sorcières. Ils sont regroupés sous des Sociétés Sorcières présentent dans le monde entier et liées par le Code International du Secret Magique et je… je pense qu'il n'y a plus de Magie.

\- Et si ces « sorciers » comme vous dites, couina Jambon, sont cachés. Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de leur existence. Vous êtes une Sorcière ? »

Un éclat de rire moqueur traversa les hommes alors que la Ministre, toujours très sérieuse, continuait de la fixer, sans scier.

« Moi, non, mais ma sœur en est une. »

Les rires s'intensifièrent, autant que le rougissement du visage d'Alix.

« S'il vous plait, Messieurs ! » s'exclama Moreau. « J'aimerais écouter ce que Mademoiselle Simon a à nous apprendre.

\- Mais enfin Vanessa… s'insurgea Jambon.

\- Pour le moment, Mademoiselle Simon est la seule à m'avoir donné une explication euh… je ne dirais pas rationnelle mais… logique. Nous allons donc écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire jusqu'au bout, puis nous jugerons de la véracité de ses propos lorsque, devant Monsieur le Président, nous aurons des informations plus concrètes des rapports de Police. Mademoiselle, vous avez quinze minutes pour me convaincre. »

Alix tremblait de tous ses membres. Evidemment, elle n'avait rien prévu du tout… Qu'était-elle supposée révéler ?

Elle ne sut pas vraiment quelle force l'anima mais ignorant le regard assassin du vieux Xav', elle s'approcha de lui pour récupérer sa tablette et inspira longuement pour se donner du courage.

« Bien alors… Déjà les sorciers vivent en autarcie complète. Ils ont leur propre gouvernement, leurs propres lois, leur propre défense, leurs propres fermes, leurs propres moyens de déplacements, leurs propres écoles et leurs propres cultures. Généralement, on devient sorcier si on a des parents sorciers, mais il arrive qu'il y ait des enfants de sorciers sans pouvoirs magiques et, plus couramment, des enfants de non-sorcier qui naissent avec des pouvoirs. C'est le cas de ma sœur. Ils appellent les personnes comme nous, sans pouvoirs magiques des Moldus. Euh, mais je crois que l'appellation varie selon les pays… Je vais me concentrer sur la France en particulier, si je n'ai qu'un quart d'heure. »

Alix était dans une concentration extrême, cherchant à rassembler les détails que sa sœur lui avait donnés au cours des années.

« La Société Sorcière Française est une Monarchie. Ce sont des Capétiens. En fait, tout remonte au VIème siècle lorsque Clotaire Ier épousa Radegonde, une jeune sorcière élevée par sa précédente épouse. On raconte que Radegonde est morte en couche et leur fille, Clotilde, a été cachée dans un couvent Rennais, car le roi ne savait rien à ce moment-là des sorciers et il pensait que ses pouvoirs étaient diaboliques. Clotilde a été adoptée par un Duc, lui-même sorcier, qui a élevé un empire pour cette enfant de sang royal. Finalement, les Rois d'antan ont été contraint de collaborer avec cette société qui c'était rassemblée en son sein, tant elle était puissante. Je crois que c'est la première Société Sorcière à s'être formée, d'où le fait que la France soit le pays avec la plus grande concentration de sorciers. Je ne me souviens plus des faits en détail, mais je sais que la situation a durée ainsi jusqu'au XIVe siècle, lorsque la ligne directe des Capétiens s'est arrêtée. Je me souviens que le dernier héritier des Capétiens étant né sorcier, le mariage avec l'héritière de la Monarchie Sorcière avait été arrangé pour que le Royaume reste gouverné par des moldus et c'est aujourd'hui la descendante directe qui gouverne la Société Française Sorcière, Mélusine Capet. Les gouvernements sorciers et moldus ont toujours été très proches et ont énormément collaboré à travers les siècles, mais au XVème siècle, ils ont coupé tout contact suite au décès de Jeanne d'Arc. Elle était la pupille de la Reine sorcière de l'époque et, si je me souviens bien, elle accusait Charles VII de l'avoir envoyé en mission suicide. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'autres pays comme le Royaume Uni, les dirigeants moldus Français n'ont aucune connaissance de l'existence de sorcier sur leur territoire.

\- Vous voulez dire, s'emporta un homme chauve et bedonnant qui n'avait cessé de s'empiffrer de mini tartelette à la fraise depuis son arrivée, que le Roi William a contact avec des… Sorciers ?

\- Je ne sais plus si c'est le roi ou le premier ministre… La capitale est Brocéliande, elle se situe dans un parc, en plein centre rennais. Elle rassemble une grande partie de la vie sorcière française. Environ 30 000 sorciers y résident et y travaillent sur les 45 000 sorciers français. Au fil des siècles, personne n'a soupçonné une telle société grâce à des sorts très puissants et très anciens. Regardez… »

Alix pianota rapidement sur sa tablette et afficha sur la télévision une photo de l'entrée du parc en question, côté Moldu. Des escaliers en pierre blanche accueillait les visiteurs et menait jusqu'à une petite cascade. L'endroit était bucolique, apaisant, mais bien moindre par rapport au spectacle qu'offrait Brocéliande du côté sorcier. Grâce au cloud, Alix pût piocher dans sa réserve personnelle de photos où elle apparaissait avec sa sœur et aussitôt une photo d'une prise de vue similaire affichée, des exclamations moqueuses et sceptiques s'élevèrent. Les Larmes d'Ygerne étaient un joyau de la culture française, la huitième merveille du monde. L'entrée du parc côté Moldu marquait l'extrémité de Brocéliande. Une grande place de dalles blanches avait été aménagée d'une fontaine centrale où une statue de la première Reine, Clotilde, se dressait fièrement. A la droite, Sainte-Radegonde, l'Hôpital Sorcier, était un hôtel particulier datant du XVIIème siècle haut de trois étages et, afin de l'agrandir, le toit se prolongeait en une tour de sept étages où trois branches de verres s'enroulaient les unes sur les autres pour éclater telle une fleur au sommet. Des escaliers de pierre blanche conduisait vers la première partie du centre-ville. Autour du Lac d'Avalon et de sa plage de sable blanc, les maisons multicolores en colombages s'enchainaient, toutes plus bancales de charme les unes que les autres. Et en face, la falaise, majestueuse, du sommet de laquelle des gerbes d'eau s'écoulaient en attrapant les rayons de soleil et alimentait le lac. Les Larmes d'Ygerne. C'était sous la cascade que se trouvait la Gare, avec ses cheminées, sa plateforme de portoloin et celle de transplanage. Reliée par une passerelle fine d'acier, il fallait traverser le rideau d'eau dont un maléfice imperméabilisant protégeait les visiteurs pour se retrouver sur les fameux escaliers. Ceux qui ne tenaient que grâce à la magie. Ceux qui survolait la beauté du lieu avec légèreté pour lier les deux niveaux du centre-ville.

En un glissement de doigts, Alix associa de gauche à droite une photo de l'entrée du parc côté moldu avant le… la… comment pouvait-elle appeler ça ? Avant. Puis une photo prise de sa réserve personnelle du côté sorcier, et une photo prise par les amateurs partagées sur internet. Celle qui lui avait presque fait rendre son maigre déjeuner. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et les moqueries se transformèrent en expression d'horreur.

« Je pense, et ma sœur m'a confirmé qu'elle partageait mon avis, qu'il n'y a plus de magie car les protections qui séparaient jusqu'alors les mondes sorciers et moldus sont tombées alors qu'elles tenaient depuis des siècles. Les éboulements sont dûs aux constructions sorcières qui bravaient les lois de la physique et qui, sans magie, n'étaient plus soutenues et ne pouvaient pas tenir debout.

\- Et les dragons ? Et les personnes qui tombent du ciel ?

\- Sans doute des sorciers voyageant en balais. Sans magie pour maintenir le balai, ni pour freiner leur chute… Et pour ce qui est des dragons, ce sont des créatures réunies au sein de réserves, surtout dans le nord de la planète. Ils y étaient retenus par la magie, mais sans magie… Le dragon filmé à Reykjavik a dû s'enfuir, effrayé, et j'imagine qu'il s'est enflammé car physiquement, il est impossible de cracher du feu comme ils le faisaient jusqu'alors… »

Le silence se fit. La Ministre continuait de fixer Alix sans scier. Le vieux conseiller chauve picorait encore à même le plat. Le vieux Xav', quant à lui, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Elle vient avec nous voir Emmanuel. » s'exclama finalement Vanessa Moreau en provoquant une vague de mécontentement auprès de ses conseillers.

* * *

Alors, vous vous représentez bien Brocéliande? Pas trop paumé avec tous ces jambons euuuuh, ces détails ?

J'attends vos retours en reviews, comme toujours !

Pour ceux qui sont toujours intéresser par le défi que j'ai lancé au chapitre précédent, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos moindres volonté par mail :

Pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine!


	4. De zéro à deux heures : Victoire

Hello la cavalerie !

Un énorme merci pour vos lectures 3 Et encore plus à Cliaa, jane9699 et Manon pour leur adorable review !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire ! :D

Petites infos hebdomadaires :

\- Lucy Weasley, 28 ans. Assistante du Procureur au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Tristan Capet, 38 ans. Membre de la famille Royale Sorcière française et Duc de Brocéliande. Marié à Junie Capet, anciennement Beauregard, et meilleure amie de Victoire. Père de Clovis, 9 ans ; Charles, 8 ans ; et Louise, 5 ans.

\- Victoire Reinhard, anciennement Weasley, 35 ans. Dirige avec son mari Reinhard Travels mais au moment de l'intrigue mère au foyer, journaliste et bénévole auprès des âmes perdues de sa famille. Mariée à Adam Reinhard (voilà, je viens de vous spoiler You belong with me and I can't go on without you… tant pis pour vous !). Mère de Jules, 14 ans ; Olivia, 10 ans ; Gaspard, 7 ans ; et Eliott, 5 ans.

\- Alix Simon, 26 ans. Moldue assistante de l'assistant du Premier Ministre Français. Sa sœur Romane est née-moldue.

Pour d'autres information, voici l'arbre généalogique d'après moi, en février 2033 : file/d/1gPH1aGEcYc3rQoqETwVwF9dNf9jd-Syp/view?usp=sharing

Pour tout ce qui concerne la vie en France, je me suis largement inspirée de ce site : .fr/ bien que j'aie remanié beaucoup de choses pour servir cette fanfiction. Mais ce site reste une mine d'or alors je partage :)

Pour rappel : Au moment de la coupure, Victoire se trouvait avec ses deux fils, James et le petit Célestin à Pré-au-Lard et a été témoin de l'effondrement de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : De zéro à deux heures après la coupure : Victoire**.

Victoire continuait de fixer les pierres roulant de la montagne pour s'enfoncer dans le lac lorsque Célestin pleura, la tirant de sa léthargie. Elle secoua vivement la tête et s'aperçut que de nombreux sorciers étaient sortis dans la rue, passaient la tête par la fenêtre de leur appartement, alertés par le bruit. Certains, comme elle, restaient figés en regardant la façade éventrée de Poudlard, certains avaient une main plaquée sur la bouche d'horreur, une femme pleurait à sa droite, même ses deux fils ne disaient plus un mot, preuve de leur incroyable capacité de ressentir lorsque une situation était désespérée, bien qu'ils soient trop petit pour saisir l'enjeu. Victoire aurait bien aimé pleurer elle aussi mais la douleur qui lui transperçait les côtes, battante au rythme de son cœur, refusait de s'extérioriser.

« _Jules va bien. Un professeur a dû utiliser un charme de protection pour les protéger. Ou il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle puisqu'il mange très peu. Il était à la bibliothèque, ou…_ »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un arrive à faire un Patronus ? » beugla un homme devant elle. « Il faut absolument prévenir le Ministère ! »

Oui, oui, prévenir le Ministère. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

Victoire tira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et serra la main de son fils pour prononcer la formule.

Rien. Rien. Pas un seul filament d'argent, rien.

Victoire fronça les sourcils. Elle avait toujours maitrisé le Patronus sur le bout des doigts mais son fils se trouvait sans doute sous un amoncellement de pierre agonisant.

« Jules va bien. Jules va bien. Jules va bien. »

Elle balaya du regard la foule et remarqua que personne n'y arrivait. James la fixa avec la même expression interloquée qu'elle.

« Tu arrives à te transformer en Animagus ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Lâchant ses fils à contre cœur, Victoire se concentra pour devenir ce chat qui lui avait sauvé la vie presque vingt ans plus tôt et qui amusait tant ses enfants.

Rien.

Elle releva les yeux, les plantant dans ceux de son cousin. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire de la magie, et elle n'était pas la seule. Son esprit érudit analysa en un éclair les différentes causes pouvant être à l'origine de cette incapacité collective mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule conséquence : s'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire eux-mêmes de la magie, comment les professeurs auraient pu protéger les élèves et Jules ?

Le souffle lui manqua de nouveau et la nausée lui brula l'œsophage, les larmes menacèrent de la gagner, ses jambes se mirent à convulsionner.

« James… »

Son cousin posa une main sur son épaule. Elle croisa son regard, comprit qu'il n'avait pas plus d'espoir qu'elle et un électrochoc lui traversa le corps. Elle ne pouvait pas s'écrouler comme tous les autres. Jules avait besoin d'aide, de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Plus tard peut-être. Elle sentit ses fils resserrer leur étreinte autour de ses jambes, lui redonnant un peu de courage.

« Tu as bien pris les clés de l'appartement de Lily à Pré-au-Lard, comme je te l'avais demandé ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Bien, alors écoute moi bien James, expliqua-t-elle avec un calme loin de l'orage qui balayait ses organes et secouait ses membres. Tu prends ton fils et les miens et tu vas les mettre en sécurité là-bas. Et tiens ! » elle sortit du sac de lange qu'il tenait son smartphone. « Le numéro des secours moldus, c'est le 999. Si tu as du mal à t'en servir, demande à Gaspard. Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Oui… Et toi ? Tu viens ?

\- Non. Moi, je vais chercher Jules.

\- Victoire…

\- Tu vas y arriver, James ? » répéta-t-elle fermement.

Elle voyait briller au fond des yeux de son cousin la même inquiétude qui la dévorait mais, ne voulant sans doute pas être celui qui détruirait ses espoirs, James hocha de la tête.

« Souviens toi quand même que Jules n'est pas ton seul fils. Et tu as Olivia… Ne te mets pas en danger pour… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Victoire ferma les yeux, le visage contracté. Olivia qui était si loin avec son père. Quelle était la situation à Helsinki ? Merlin, elle l'avait grondé avant son départ. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle… Mais Jules avait besoin d'elle.

Après avoir serré ses fils dans ses bras et leur avoir fait promettre d'être gentil avec leur cousin et de lire un livre chez Lily en l'attendant, elle rejoignit un groupe qui était en train de se former pour aller secourir les habitants de Poudlard.

« Victoire ! »

Faisant volteface, elle aperçut courir vers elle Albus, blanc comme un linge. Il lui expliqua être à Pré-au-Lard car il avait cet après-midi un cours de transplanage à donner et qu'il avait vu des Trois Balais, en sortant de la cheminée, l'écroulement de Poudlard.

Il se greffa sans y réfléchir au groupe de secours et ensemble, ils se mirent à la hâte en route vers l'école. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine, et la moyenne d'âge devait avoisiner les soixante ans. Mais surtout, ils marchaient trop lentement. Bien trop lentement pour une mère dont le fils était sans doute coincé sous des tonnes de décombres. Soufflant de frustration et d'agacement et se fichant royalement de blesser la fierté de l'un d'eux, elle doubla le groupe et, Albus sur les talons, hâta le pas pour rejoindre le pont de pierre et l'entrée du château. Chaque craquement, chaque coup de tonnerre était une nouvelle flèche dans le cœur. La situation était désespérée. Son fils était là-bas, quelque part. Si par miracle il n'était pas dans la grande salle, il devait être ailleurs. Il faisait beau, peut être avait il profité des rayons du soleil pour flâner dans le parc…

Non, son fils détestait tout ce qui touchait à l'extérieur. Il ne sortait jamais dans le jardin, ne les accompagnaient jamais en randonnée…

« Jules va bien. Jules va bien. Jules va bien. »

Victoire n'avait jamais été à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Sa mère avait tenu à l'envoyer en France à Beauxbâtons comme elle et sa sœur car, en plus d'être la plus grande école d'Europe, l'enseignement y était bien plus diversifié et complet. Et elle y avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie. Poudlard, elle n'y avait été que lors de la célébration des trente ans la victoire de Poudlard, ce qui était également son vingt-neuvième anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, Adam s'était donné pour mission de lui faire visiter le lieu où il avait vécu durant six ans, jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Mais ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps, c'était l'année où son oncle Georges avait…

Lorsqu'elle avait souhaité que Jules suive également sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, elle s'était heurtée durement au désaccord d'Adam et de Teddy et après des mois de lutte, avait cédé.

La culpabilité prit le pas sur la douleur. Elle aurait dû être plus ferme, plus volontaire. Une mère sentait ces choses-là. Elle aurait dû faire confiance à son instinct et…

« Mais tu n'es pas sa mère. »

Victoire serra les poings en accélérant de nouveau le pas. Elle songea à sa rencontre avec Jules. A ses grands yeux bleus, les mêmes que les siens. A ses boucles blondes, les mêmes que les siennes. A son pull-over bien trop grand et à la détresse qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle songea à cette journée qui aurait pu être bien plus terrible si elle n'avait pas été là. Si Teddy ne l'avait pas aidé à le tirer de là.

Elle n'était pas sa mère biologique, mais elle en était en tout cas sa maman. Depuis le moment où Jules était entré dans sa vie, quelques mois avant Olivia, elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Elle l'avait protégé, nourrit, élevé. Elle n'avait jamais fait de différence avec ses frères et sa sœur.

Jules était son fils.

« Victoire, attention ! »

Albus la tira violement en arrière et de ses pensées. Alors qu'elle avait le pont de pierre qui permettait l'accès à Poudlard en ligne de mire, Victoire n'avait pas entendu les nouveaux craquements sinistres qui avaient retentis autour d'eux. Avec effarement, elle regarda impuissante l'accès au château s'effondrer en son centre, heurter les falaises en contre bas et finir sa course dans le lac noir.

Ses jambes lâchèrent subitement et, incapable de retenir sa chute, Victoire tomba lourdement sur le côté, écorchant ses mains sur le chemin rocailleux. Elle devait pleurer aussi car ses joues étaient mouillées.

Albus s'assit à côté d'elle, le teint plus pâle encore.

Le soleil brillait en ce dernier jour de février 2034. Il faisait un temps merveilleux comme il était rare d'en connaitre en Ecosse, surtout à cette période de l'année. Et à quelques mètres d'elle, son fils était pris au piège dans un château aussi fragile qu'une construction de cartes sans qu'elle ne puisse le sauver.

« On pourrait passer par le Lac ! » s'exclama subitement son cousin. « On pourrait rejoindre directement le parc de Poudlard par le port ! » puis attrapant le bras de Victoire pour l'aider à se relever. « Il faut qu'on retourne à Pré-au-Lard chercher les barques, viens ! »

Mais de nouveau debout avec une lueur d'espoir brillant dans le regard, Victoire balaya la côte. De leur côté, les falaises s'élevaient pour les plus basses à quatre ou cinq mètres au-dessus du lac. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient descendre un peu pour sauter de moins haut. Elle frissonna à l'idée de devoir se jeter dans le vide comme elle avait failli en mourir vingt ans plus tôt, de se retrouver dans les flots qui avaient piégés sa mère quarante ans plus tôt, et de nager dans le lac en plein hiver. Et puis l'image de Jules s'imposa et le choix fut fait.

« Non. » trancha-t-elle. « On va sauter d'ici.

\- Quoi ?! » s'affola Albus en se faisant tirer par sa cousine jusqu'au sommet des falaises. « Tu es folle Victoire ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- Mon fils est à l'intérieur ! On n'a pas le temps de retourner à Pré-au-Lard, Albus !

\- Mais tu vas te tuer !

\- Bon, écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de venir ! »

Lâchant le poignet de son cousin, Victoire se pencha au-dessus des flots à la recherche d'une piste praticable pour sauter de moins haut. L'avantage du lac était qu'il n'y avait pas de courant fracassant les vagues sur les falaises. S'il était suffisamment profond, ils ne risquaient rien de cette hauteur.

Mais c'était sans compter la terreur d'Albus qui tentait de retenir son instinct de protection de mère. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et tenta de nouveau de la résonner. Juste au moment où un nouveau craquement les ramena vers le château. Avec effarement, Victoire observa un morceau de la tour la plus haute se détacher de son socle et s'écraser avec un fracas terrible dans ce qu'elle se souvenait être le cloitre. Où Adam lui avait dit qu'il passait ses journées de révision assis sous une arche avec ses amis. Mais cette fois-ci, de leur proximité, le silence lourd fut brisé par des cris effrayés. Ou des cris de douleur. Ou d'horreur. Victoire ne sut le déterminer.

Forte de détermination, elle interrogea du regard Albus qui haussa des épaules, démuni.

« Il y a de bonnes prises ici qui pourrait nous permettre de descendre là-bas. On devrait être à peine à un mètre cinquante au-dessus du lac après. Mais il faut faire attention, la falaise doit être glissante. »

Suivie de son cousin, elle entama sa descente avec prudence. L'avantage était qu'elle avait grandit en Ecosse, sur l'ile d'Eigg, et en grande sportive qu'elle était, elle avait à plusieurs reprises escalader le An Sgùrr lorsque les beaux jours s'étendaient. Ces dernières années, elle avait ensuite eu de nombreuses occasions de s'exercer au fil de ses voyages avec Adam. Si elle avait une réelle phobie du vide, l'escalade restait une sensation autre que le vol en balai – au moins elle avait un total contrôle sur son corps et la situation ! Sûre d'elle, elle atteint la plateforme en quelques courtes minutes alors qu'Albus eut plus de mal. Il positionnait moins bien ses pieds, ne choisissait pas forcément des prises adaptées et Victoire dut remonter pour le sécuriser.

Lorsqu'elle sauta dans le lac, l'eau la glaça jusqu'à la moelle et sous la surprise, elle manqua de ne pas remonter à la surface. Mais elle fut plus polie que son cousin qui, pour se réchauffer sans doute, cria un cantique d'insultes. Dans un réflexe, Victoire avait saisi sa baguette, dans la poche arrière de son jean, comme un reflexe pour se jeter un sort d'imperméabilité mais comme plus tôt à Pré-au-Lard, elle ne parvint pas à un quelconque effet. Suivant Albus jusqu'au port, son esprit d'analyse chercha une explication à cette… coupure. La magie semblait s'être coupée, c'était le mot, comme pour une coupure d'électricité. Mais chez les moldus, les coupures d'électricité étaient courantes et étaient dues à un défaut dans les canaux d'alimentation.

Comment marchait la magie ? Certains parlaient de sang. Aucunes études scientifiques n'avaient révélé de différences particulières à ce niveau. Il n'y avait pas non plus de différences notables au niveau génétique, excepté quelques prédominances alléliques pour les sorciers mais rien qui n'explique leur capacité à l'utilisation d'une baguette. La magie restait, même pour les sorciers, un véritable mystère. Un jour, Adam et elle avaient débattu sur ce sujet. Pour son époux, les sorciers n'avaient pas de méthodes scientifiques assez poussées ils étaient hautains, fermés au progrès et leurs études étaient biaisées par leur toute-puissance. Il était certain qu'une étude menée par des moldus auraient eu des résultats bien plus probants mais Victoire, bien moins défaitiste, en doutait sérieusement.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, il n'y avait plus de magie. Peut-être était-ce local ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de crawl, Albus et Victoire atteignirent enfin le port et levèrent les yeux vers les craquements et les lamentations qui s'élevaient du château. Dans une énième prière, ils se hâtèrent dans l'escalier menant au parc de Poudlard.

Entre le froid et leurs vêtements mouillés qui collaient leur peau, Victoire luttait à grimper les marches et trébucha à plusieurs reprises mais quand enfin elle atteint le sommet, la vision de Poudlard en était d'autant plus effrayante. Des décombres s'étaient écrasés sur le toit du cloitre et une grosse silhouette qu'elle devina être Hagrid, l'un des professeurs, tentait vainement de les dégager avec des grognements trahissant un mélange étrange d'impuissance et de détermination. L'amas de pierre qui constituait jusqu'alors les murs et le toit de la Grande Salle continuait de s'écouler vers le lac. Des tuiles glissaient des toits à tout endroit, les unes après les autres, mais ce qui arracha un regain d'espoir à Victoire, ce fut le groupe d'élève assis un peu plus loin dans le parc et apparemment sauf.

Remplie d'une nouvelle énergie, elle s'élança, étonnée de trouver encore assez de force dans ses jambes. Jules l'aperçut et lorsque sa chevelure blonde s'éleva au milieu des uniformes noirs et couru vers elle, Victoire sentit son cœur exploser de soulagement. Son fils lui sauta dans les bras et étonna sa mère de le trouver aussi grand après deux mois de séparation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Maman… » sanglotait-il contre son épaule.

Mais Victoire n'avait pas la réponse et de toute manière, plus rien n'importait. Son fils était vivant, il était entier… N'est-ce pas ?

Prise d'un doute, elle l'écarta vivement de lui, vérifiant obsessionnellement qu'il ne lui manquait aucuns membres et qu'il avait bien ses dix doigts. Il ne saignait pas. Il n'était même pas sale… Il aurait dû être poussiéreux, non ?

« Où tu étais, Jules ? Quand ça s'est effondré ?

\- Dans la Grande Salle… »

Victoire jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'amas de pierre qui s'élevait à la place de la grande salle. Elle l'avait vu s'écrouler de ses yeux. Comment…

« Oh, mes enfants… » s'écria une femme en s'approchant d'eux avec tant de bagues, bracelets, et colliers imposants que Victoire s'étonna de la voir debout. « Une terrible tragédie…

\- Tout le monde est sorti ? pressa Albus en balayant du regard les débris.

\- La plupart des élèves étaient dans la grande salle avec nous, oui, oui… » récita la femme d'un air absent. « Sur les 213 élèves, 185 étaient avec nous, les autres… »

Plaquant une main d'horreur sur son visage, Victoire tourna le regard vers le château, serrant son fils contre elle. Jules était vivant, et elle aurait tout le temps de remercier Merlin pour lui avoir donner la chance de le retrouver en pleine santé. Mais combien de familles, combien de mères se retrouveront détruites ce soir, en apprenant la perte d'un enfant ? Albus ne l'attendit pas et fonça au pas de courses vers les décombres. Victoire prit Jules par les épaules.

« Tu restes ici avec les autres. Tu ne bouges surtout pas, d'accord ?

\- Je veux venir avec toi, j'ai des amis encore à l'intérieur…

\- Donne-moi leur nom.

\- Mona Hawkins et… Colleen Savage.

\- Mona et Colleen… Oh. » Victoire avait entendu parler à de multiples reprises d'une dénommée « Colleen ». « Je vais les chercher, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Jules ! » répéta-t-elle en français - Jules savait que sa mère ne rigolait plus lorsqu'elle employait le français.

Sur ces mots, Victoire s'élança à la suite de son cousin. Par réflexe, elle brandit sa baguette bien que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle ne lui serait clairement d'aucune aide. Mais dans un sens, l'avoir à la main était rassurant… Et puis sans elle, elle se sentait complètement nue.

Albus s'était approché d'une grande tour fendue d'une large fissure de haut en bas. Son cousin ne devait certainement pas rester là… Mais à la fenêtre du première étage, deux garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ans semblaient coincés. Ils avaient réussi à casser la fenêtre et passaient leurs petites têtes affolées par l'ouverture alors qu'Albus leur criait des instructions. Jugeant qu'il gérerait la situation seul – les enfants pouvaient, à cette hauteur, sauter sans risquer de se faire trop mal – elle longea le cloitre vers la gauche, alerte au moindre craquement.

Puis en passant devant le cloitre, deux ou trois mètres avant d'atteindre la tour qui s'était effondrée, Victoire aperçut des appels aux secours. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle franchit le muret qui lui arrivait à la taille et tendit l'oreille pour s'orienter. Le cri retentit de nouveau à sa droite. Elle devait rentrer dans une courtine qui lui semblait d'extérieur, solide. Mais de toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix : des enfants y étaient vraisemblablement coincés et avaient besoin de son aide.

Toujours baguette pointée devant elle, Victoire poussa la lourde porte de bois entrouverte. Et frissonna. Les craquements éveillaient le château dans une ambiance sinistre alors que le soleil qui brillait toujours très haut dans le ciel baignaient le couloir d'une lumière d'été.

« A l'aide ! » hurla de nouveau la voix. « A l'aide ! Venez nous aidez ! »

Victoire secoua la tête pour reprendre et orienta le regard vers l'étage. Les escaliers semblaient en bon état, mais elle monta tout de même avec prudence.

« Où êtes-vous ? » cria-t-elle en atteignant le premier étage.

\- A l'aide ! S'il vous plait ! »

Elle souffla en observant la cage d'escalier. Il y avait au moins sept étages. S'ils avaient besoin de fuir, ils ne pourraient même pas sauter par la fenêtre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, une marche après l'autre, Victoire reprit son ascension.

« Où êtes-vous ? réitéra-t-elle au troisième étage.

\- Ici ! On est ici ! Vite ! »

Elle reprit sa course avec la sensation que chaque craquement qui résonnaient présageait l'éboulement du sol qui la soutenait. Elle avait déjà connu ce genre de situation et en gardait un très vilain souvenir. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'aurait même pas sa magie pour survivre.

Tournant au bout d'un couloir, Victoire s'arrêta net. La façade avait disparu. Elle observa effrayée le lac s'étendre au-dessous d'elle et, au loin, les montagnes à perte de vue. Près du vide, une petite fille blonde était roulée en boule contre le mur tremblante de tous ses membres.

« Hey… » souffla Victoire en s'approchant avec précaution. « Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, non moi ça va ! Il faut aider Teddy ! »

Victoire frissonna en entendant ce nom.

« Où est Teddy ? »

La fillette pointa le vide du doigt et, tremblante, Victoire s'en approcha. En contre bas, des pierres s'étaient coincés sur la roche alors que d'autres avaient finies leur course dans le lac. Et au milieu, loin en dessous d'elle, un petit corps vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Immobile.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour se redonner une contenance. Juste au moment où un craquement, cette fois-ci beaucoup trop proche, attira son attention. La tour la plus proche tremblait bien trop pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Ma puce » se pressa-t-elle, la peur au ventre. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

\- Lyna.

\- Lyna, je n'arrive pas à voir Teddy d'ici… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle nous attend en bas. Tu viens la chercher avec moi ? »

La fillette hocha de la tête en tendant la main et, ne perdant pas une seconde, Victoire la tira en avant, l'entrainant dans les couloirs à toute vitesse, dévalant les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Presque arrivées à la porte d'entrée, un coup de tonnerre secoua les murs et le sol si fort qu'elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Mais tenant toujours fermement la main de l'enfant, elle réussit à sortir de la courtine et sans s'arrêter, continua sa course jusqu'à l'extrémité du cloître. Enfin à l'abri, elle aida l'enfant à passer au-dessus du muret et l'envoya rejoindre les autres élèves, toujours assis dans le parc.

La tour qui tenait alors en équilibre sur la courtine se cassa en deux et les pierres se répandirent dans un bouquant terrifiant. Victoire rabattit les bras sur sa tête comme pour se protéger bien qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte lorsqu'un hélicoptère rouge survola le château.

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. James avait réussi à contacter les secours moldus, elle allait pouvoir laisser faire des professionnels.

« Maman ! »

Victoire se retourna vivement. La voix de Jules l'avait appelé, elle en était certaine, mais elle avait retenti de l'intérieur du château.

« Maman ! »

Jules venait de passer à la fenêtre de la tour d'en face, au quatrième étage. La peur lui saisit de nouveau les boyaux. Ignorant la tour qui continuait de se diviser en plusieurs milliers de morceaux autour d'elle, Victoire s'élança à nouveau, traversant le cloitre en quelques pas.

« Maman ! Attention ! »

Victoire se retourna, leva la tête. Un morceau de mur aussi gros qu'un hippogriffe se détachait de la tour, juste au-dessus d'elle. Et il tombait bien trop vite.

Comptant sur sa forme de sportive, Victoire sauta sur le côté. Pas assez loin. Et dans un stupide réflexe de protection inutile, se roula en boule, bras repliés au-dessus de la tête. Le visage de ses enfants et d'Adam imprimés sur les paupières, elle pria pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous, en attente de l'impact.

* * *

Uhuhuh !

Alors d'après vous, d'où vient cette coupure de Magie ? Comment se fait-il que quelqu'un ait malgré tout réussi à faire de la magie spontanée à Poudlard ?

Autre petite question plus technique : seriez-vous interessé pour des chapitres avec plusieurs POV dès le chapitre 6 (un peu de Victoire, un peu de Tristan, un peu d'Alix et un peu de Lucy)? Quoi que je pensais m'en tenir à deux par deux...

Merci d'être passer ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot pour booster l'écriture de la suite parce qu'elle s'écrit bien plus dans ma tête que sur le papier :3

A bientôt !


	5. De zéro à deux heures : Tristan

Hey salut !

Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, vraiment ! 3

Je vous poste le chapitre suivant un jour plus tôt puisque je doute avoir le temps et la possibilité de le faire ce week end.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que je n'en sois que très peu satisfaite, mais ça on en reparle en bas ! ^^

Petites infos hebdomadaires :

\- Lucy Weasley, 28 ans. Assistante du Procureur au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Tristan Capet, 38 ans. Membre de la famille Royale Sorcière française et Duc de Brocéliande. Marié à Junie Capet, anciennement Beauregard, et meilleure amie de Victoire. Père de Clovis, 9 ans ; Charles, 8 ans ; et Louise, 5 ans.

\- Victoire Reinhard, anciennement Weasley, 35 ans. Dirige avec son mari Reinhard Travels mais au moment de l'intrigue mère au foyer, journaliste et bénévole auprès des âmes perdues de sa famille. Mariée à Adam Reinhard (voilà, je viens de vous spoiler You belong with me and I can't go on without you… tant pis pour vous !). Mère de Jules, 14 ans ; Olivia, 10 ans ; Gaspard, 7 ans ; et Eliott, 5 ans.

\- Alix Simon, 26 ans. Moldue assistante de l'assistant du Premier Ministre Français. Sa sœur Romane est née-moldue.

Pour d'autres information, voici l'arbre généalogique d'après moi, en février 2033 : file/d/1gPH1aGEcYc3rQoqETwVwF9dNf9jd-Syp/view?usp=sharing

Pour tout ce qui concerne la vie en France, je me suis largement inspirée de ce site : .fr/ bien que j'aie remanié beaucoup de choses pour servir cette fanfiction. Mais ce site reste une mine d'or alors je partage :)

Pour rappel : Au moment de la Coupure, Tristant se trouvait avec sa soeur, Mélusine, Reine de Brocéliande, dans le bureau Royal. Il observait un nuage de poussière s'élevant au dessus de la ville.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des cris s'élevèrent à l'autre bout de la ville et le déchirèrent comme s'ils venaient du bureau royal.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'alarma Mélusine. « Tristan ?

\- Je… Je crois que Sainte-Radegonde vient de s'effondrer. »

Tristan ne pouvait détourner le regard du nuage de poussière qui ne cessait de s'étendre sur la ville. Depuis qu'il avait accepté d'assumer son rôle auprès de sa sœur sept ans plus tôt, suite au décès de son père, il avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter face à cette fenêtre lorsque la tension était à son comble. Ce travail n'était pas une vocation, c'en était même une réelle torture. A de multiples reprises, il avait été tenté de déposer les armes, rendre son nom, prendre ses enfants et sa femme et partir loin sur une ile déserte où il n'y aurait aucunes responsabilités autre que le choix de la couleur de la robe de Louise. Où il pourrait retrouver cette vie qu'il avait, dix ans plus tôt. Regarder Brocéliande, ce joyau, nid de la plus grande Société Sorcière l'apaisait. C'était le fruit du travail de quinze siècles de monarques capétiens, ses ancêtres. Il connaissait le paysage par cœur, il aurait pu retracer les détails de chaque construction qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Sainte-Radegonde, l'hôpital sorcier, était la tour la plus majestueuse. Plus haute que l'arbre passeur, elle s'élevait en une torsade de verres, éclatait telle une fleur au sommet. Elle était la perle de la science sorcière en accueillant les meilleurs spécialistes du monde entier, le point névralgique de tout sorcier en cas de besoin. Qui n'était pas né à Sainte-Mangouste ? Qui n'avait pas eu besoin des soins des centaines de soigneurs prêt à tout pour aider la population ?

A Sainte-Radegonde, outre le personnel qui se relayait pour garantir un service continu, il y avait en moyenne un passage de 300 personnes par jour aux urgences, sans compter les rendez-vous, les hospitalisations longues durées, les familles accompagnant les malades et les blessés.

Il ne pouvait détourner le regard du nuage de poussière et entendit à peine le claquement des talons de Mélusine qui se précipitait vers lui pour confirmer de ses propres yeux les dires de son frère.

Et puis la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, éclatant le brouillard qui paralysait la conscience de Tristan et le ramenant violemment sur Terre. D'un seul coup, son cerveau bourdonna, ses pensées s'enchainèrent, désorganisées, tentant de trouver une explication plausible et, si c'était trop tôt pour que ce soit possible, une solution pour secourir ces pauvres gens pris au piège.

Le principal problème étant que leurs experts médicaux en mesure de les aider faisaient partie de ces pauvres gens pris au piège. Il leur fallait demander de l'aide… A la Grande-Bretagne et la Prusse, dans un premier temps et…

Son regard croisa celui d'Augustin qui venait d'entrer en furie dans le bureau, son Majordome depuis dix ans. Plus qu'un majordome, son ami le plus proche. Son regard croisa celui d'Augustin et une poignée de secondes suffirent à Tristan pour comprendre que Sainte-Radegonde n'était pas l'unique problème. Et étant donné la gravité de la catastrophe qu'il devinait, il frissonna à l'idée qu'il se soit passé pire.

Par les temps qui courraient chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, tout était possible.

« Dis-nous. »

Augustin fronça les lèvres avant de parler.

« Sainte-Mangouste s'est effondré, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Vous avez essayé d'utiliser vos baguettes ? »

Dans un réflexe acquis par de nombreuses années de pratique, Tristan plaqua la main sur sa poche, vide. Et avec regard affolé, il parcourut la pièce afin de la retrouver au plus vite. Elle était où elle se trouvait toujours sur son bureau, consciencieusement alignée avec ses stylos. Tristan la saisit, frissonna.

Le petit fourmillement de plaisir – ou de puissance - qu'il ressentait toujours en utilisant la magie n'était plus. Il ferma les yeux, terrassé. Tout d'abord par ce que cela impliquait, mais surtout navré de se reconnaitre des symptômes de manque. Il était un camé de la magie.

« C'est impossible. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce local ? A quel niveau ?

\- Je ne serais vous le dire, votre Altesse. »

Tristan détestait être appelé ainsi, mais une fois encore, il ne dit rien. Il venait de croiser le regard de sa sœur, vide, comme à chaque fois qu'elle perdait pied.

Tout le monde avait le droit de perdre pied, surtout dans une situation telle que celle-ci : catastrophique. Mais Mélusine Capet n'avait en aucun cas le droit de perdre pied. Envahit par une bouffée de colère et de panique, Tristan claqua des doigts devant le visage de sa sœur pour la ramener sur Terre. Ce n'était pas très efficace, mais gifler la reine était mal vu, même venant de son frère.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de paniquer ! Il faut absolument que tu contactes le ministre ! Le cercle doit se réunir, maintenant ! Tu m'entends, Mel' ?!

\- Oui, mais…

\- Augustin, tu viens avec moi. Je me rends sur place. François ! »

Le secrétaire entra dans le bureau, les yeux écarquillés. Tristan se rendit compte qu'il était peut -être trop cinglant dans son ton mais une seule idée lui vrillait l'esprit : aller aider toutes les personnes ensevelies sous les décombres.

« François, Sa Majesté a besoin d'assistance. Tant que je ne suis pas revenu, vous ne la quittez pas une seule seconde ! Compris ? »

Puis d'un geste de la tête vers son majordome, sa baguette toujours solidement serrée dans la main, il s'élança hors du bureau royal pour se figer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le chemin de pensée ne le menait que vers un unique point : sa famille. Sainte-Radegonde s'était effondrée parce que les sorts ne la maintenaient plus en place, c'était l'explication la plus logique pour le moment. La maison qu'il habitait avec sa femme était une construction sorcière sans doute moins défiante des lois de la physique que l'hôpital sorcier, mais une construction sorcière tout de même. Son cœur s'affola, sa nuque se couvrit de perles de sueur.

« Non, je… Augustin, tu ne viens pas avec moi. Tu vas chercher Junie et les enfants.

\- Tristan… tenta Mélusine.

\- Votre Altesse, je me dois de-

\- Tu es le seul ici en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour confier la vie de ma femme et de mes enfants. Tu vas les chercher à Saint-Cast et tu les ramènes au château. C'est clair ? »

Augustin hocha de la tête, l'air soucieux et Tristan se retourna, ordonnant à deux gardes de le suivre.

Au pas de course, il traversa les jardins du château sa baguette toujours à la main. Les gardes le suivaient de près, le claquement de leurs bottes rythmant leur avancée, incapables de masquer les cris de désespoir et de douleur qui s'élevaient à l'autre bout de Brocéliande. Tristan était au bord de la crise de panique et luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Il n'avait pas le droit de sombrer. Il faisait partie de la famille Royale.

« _Un berger qui montre ses émotions et sa panique est un berger qui conduit son troupeau à une mort certaine._ » ne cessait de répéter son père, de son vivant.

D'ailleurs, son père aurait trouvé complètement inconscient de sa part de sortir du château ainsi, sans d'autres protections que deux gardes privés de leur arme.

« _Lorsque le malheur frappe le troupeau, le troupeau accuse le berger. Le troupeau fait confiance au berger. La confiance constitue une ancre pour la construction de la relation, mais elle est aussi fragile que du verre. Si le monde sombre, c'est à cause du berger alors le berger doit faire en sorte que le monde ne sombre pas._ »

Or, il n'était pas sur les lieux mais il avait la forte impression que le drame qui se déroulait actuellement était la plus grosse catastrophe sorcière française depuis l'incendie de 1923.

Faisant taire ses pensées moroses, Tristan poussa les lourdes portes en fer forgé de l'entrée des jardins du Palais. Sans magie, celles-ci ne servaient plus à rien.

Devant eux, la capitale apparaissait figée, entièrement tournée vers le nuage de poussière qui ne cessait de s'étendre sur la ville et les hurlements se répercutant sur les façades des bâtiments art déco. Tristan mit une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé, puis il reprit sa course, le cœur battant.

Les sorciers étaient pour la plupart sortis des magasins qui bordaient les champs d'Ygerne et restaient figés de stupeur. D'autres passaient uniquement la tête par la fenêtre de leur appartement, cherchant à apercevoir la source de ce brouillard épais et malodorant, et surtout du boucan. Tout au bout du chemin pavé, une troupe observaient les chutes d'eau de la hauteur de la falaise.

Tristan eut l'impression de mettre une éternité à rejoindre l'extrémité de la partie haute de la ville et les racines de l'arbre passeur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir, surtout sur cette distance, et arriva l'estomac au bord des lèvres et le visage couvert de gouttes de sueur. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule jusqu'au bord de la falaise et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Les escaliers survolant les larmes d'Ygerne, une impressionnante cascade d'eau douce surgissant d'une source souterraine, s'étaient affaissés sur eux-mêmes, les passerelles et les escaliers de fer tordus ou cassés à de nombreux endroits tenant en équilibre sur la roche escarpée de la falaise. Des sorciers de tout âge et tout sexe hurlaient des appels à l'aide, suspendus à la structure branlante. Et flottant à la surface du fleuve qui se jetait dans le Lac d'Avalon, des corps inertes. Teintant l'eau de multiples teintes de rouge.

Tristan se sentit vaciller et craignant de chuter du haut des trente mètres, il se recula et couru vers la bâtisse la plus proche, rendant tout son déjeuner dans les évacuations des égouts. Tremblant, il releva la tête, croisa le regard d'une femme d'une soixantaine d'années au regard écarquillé.

« Votre Altesse. » bredouilla-t-elle dans une révérence maladroite.

L'un des deux gardes dont il ignorait le nom lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu et il le remerciât distraitement, perdu quant à la manière dont il devait agir devant la situation. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'état de Sainte-Radegonde, il n'avait aucune idée du bilan de pertes de vie humaine, mais il était désespéré. Des structures aussi vieilles que le temps s'écroulaient à Brocéliande et sans doute partout dans le monde également. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le danger de mort dans lequel se trouvaient ses trois enfants et sa femme. Il n'avait plus de magie, ni pour aider les blessés, ni pour communiquer avec les instances du gouvernement, ni pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Tristan avait l'impression d'assister à l'Apocalypse.

Il se donna un coup de fouet mental et se redressa, le cœur battant. Apocalypse ou pas, il n'était pas mort. Et tant qu'il ne serait pas mort, il n'aurait le droit à aucune faiblesse et aucun repos.

Il était Duc de Brocéliande. Il se devait d'être un exemple pour le peuple. D'être fort.

« Nous allons passer par les sentiers pour descendre. » informa-t-il ses gardes avant d'hâter le pas.

Personne ne se tournait vers eux alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans les ruelles étroites. Le monde semblait figé, tout entier brisé. La société sorcière française était pionnière, la plus vieille du monde, la plus solide. Brocéliande était un joyau truffé des plus grandes prouesses magiques. Sainte-Radegonde brillant tel un diamant, les larmes d'Ygerne et sa musique apaisante, le lac d'Avalon et ses plages de sable blanc, le village de maisons en colombages multicolores et le centre-ville de grosses bâtisses des années vingt, l'arbre passeur vieux de plus de deux milles ans à présent inutile, le siège de la TMF qui accrochait les rayons du soleil et se teintait de couleurs chatoyantes en fin de journée…

Tristan se figea, chercha du regard le sommet de la tour, souffla de soulagement. Elle était encore debout, la situation n'était pas encore aussi désespérée qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il pria pour que les sorciers aient le réflexe d'évacuer les lieux. Il pria pour que son beau-père ait eu l'intelligence de faire intervenir un consultant moldu lors de la construction de celle-ci, trente ans plus tôt. Trente-ans… Etait-ce vieux pour une construction de cette envergure n'ayant reçu aucuns travaux de maintenance ?

Le chemin pavé glissait un peu sous leur poids, et puis les cris résonnèrent contre les parois des petites maisons, déchirants. Tristan accéléra le pas, se figea de nouveau.

La place de dalles blanches avait sombré sous les décombres, les éclats de verres certains plus gros qu'un hippogriffe, et la poussière grise. L'air était irrespirable. Il récupéra le mouchoir que le garde lui avait donné pour le plaquer sur ses voix respiratoires, plissa les yeux alors que les cils accrochaient le moindre élément nocif. Mais continua d'avancer, plus prudent.

A travers la fine fente de ses paupières, Tristan pris peu à peu conscience qu'il venait de faire un pas en enfer.

Des personnes courraient, criaient, tentaient de dégager les décombres à mains nues. Des hurlements s'élevaient encore bien que le temps défile pourtant. Il discernait à travers le brouillard la façade éventrée de Sainte-Radegonde, méconnaissable. Un homme d'à peu près son âge l'aperçut, le reconnut. Il lui attrapa la manche, lui cria que son fils était à l'intérieur, qu'ils devaient absolument le sortir de là. Tristan eut l'impression de devenir sourd, complètement sonné. Cet homme aurait pu être lui. Il mourrait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider et alors que les gardes forçaient l'homme à se détacher. Tristan se déchira de l'intérieur.

Son regard parcourut les débris. Il vit un autre homme qui tirait désespérément sur un bras inerte qui dépassait des décombres. Il vit une femme couverte de poussière à genoux qui hurlait, les yeux exorbités. Il vit une seconde femme allongée sur le côté à quelques mètres, sans doute une passante surprise par la catastrophe, le dos, les bras et les jambes criblés d'éclats de verre. Une tâche écarlate s'étendait autour d'elle. Ne s'étendait plus. Et une petite fille était debout à ses côtés, en larmes mais silencieuse.

« _Comment peut-on survivre après avoir vu ça ? Comment peut-on survivre à ça ?_ »

Il mourait d'envie de les aider, sa baguette fermement plantée dans son poing. Mais l'impuissance le tuait, l'écrasait. Il ne voyait aucune solution. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de secourir les survivants. Il se sentait seul, floqué de ses deux gardes dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms, tout aussi inutiles.

Et comme incapable de faire autre chose, Tristan avança. Il tenta d'oublier le vacarme déchirant et le désespoir qui l'écrasait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Mais il était incapable de ne pas voir. Comment pourrait-il ne pas voir ?

« Votre Altesse, tenta l'un de ses gardes, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Peut-être devrions-nous…

\- Nous devrions aider ces pauvres gens.

\- Mais…

\- Aidez-moi à trouver une solution à tout ça. Et si vous ne pouvez pas, taisez-vous. »

Peut-être était-il trop dur. Le garde ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans. Sans doute s'inquiétait-il pour ses proches, mais pourtant il était là, à servir son prince.

Tristan allait s'excuser lorsque le portail scindant Brocéliande de Rennes apparut devant ses yeux. Brocéliande avait un emplacement particulier. En plein centre de la petite ville française, on pouvait s'attendre à observer à l'horizon les constructions moldues mais il n'en était rien. L'arbre passeur semblait mener dans un monde parallèle, en dessous de la surface du Parc du Thabor, comme un miroir. Sauf que le reflet était bien plus étendu que le parc moldu. Habituellement, à travers les barreaux de fer forgé du portail, on ne voyait qu'une immensité de ciel, comme si le monde s'arrêtait juste à cette limite. Peut-être était-ce le cas, mais ça ne l'était plus. A présent, le portail était ouvert par deux larges portes et une foule de moldu s'était rassemblé, stupéfaits.

En réalité, Tristan n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé l'hypothèse de la chute du secret magique. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru possible. Depuis 1689, celui-ci était respecté par l'ensemble des Sociétés Sorcières et s'il y avait eu de nombreux scandales depuis, il n'avait jamais été brisé. Chacun se souvenait de la persécution des sorciers dont le Code International les avait sauvés.

« _Pourrions-nous retourner dans ces travers ? Les sorciers seraient-ils en dangers de nouveau ?_ »

Non. Non, si la magie avait définitivement disparue, les moldus deviendraient bien plus puissants que les sorciers. Ils avaient également développé de nouvelles technologies, les religions condamnant la magie n'étaient plus aussi puissantes qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'époque.

« _Pourtant, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers rappelle chaque année l'importance de maintenir le Code et punit sévèrement toute entorse, même étouffée. La persécution est toujours là._ »

Mais s'il n'y avait plus de magie, pourquoi y aurait-il persécution ?

Tristan frissonna en se rappelant l'instance la plus puissante du monde sorcier qui pesait au-dessus de leur tête. Si la catastrophe ne touchait que Brocéliande, si l'Etat était à l'origine de la catastrophe, la Société Sorcière Française s'écroulerait.

Sans doute le Monde aussi.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces questions. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces hurlements, de ce désespoir, de cette panique qui vrillait cette ville qu'il chérissait tant.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces questions et il avait besoin de réponses.

Des sirènes retentirent et des lumières bleues, blanches et rouges transpercèrent le brouillard épais, le tirant de sa pensée. Tristan n'avait que rarement vu des moldus et il n'avait jamais vu de policiers, de pompiers et de médecins moldus. Il n'en avait qu'entendu parler, on lui avait toujours dit que la magie était plus efficace, plus puissante, plus rapide. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de magie. Et s'il n'y avait plus de magie, les secours moldu devenaient leur seul secours.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il devait faire : les aider à sauver son peuple.

Déterminé, il fit signe à ses deux gardes de le suivre et s'avança des voitures – oui, ça, il en avait déjà vu, mais jamais à Brocéliande – autour desquelles les hommes en uniformes s'affairaient, discutaient, pointaient du doigt. Plus il se rapprochait, moins on faisait attention à lui. Comment devait-il les saluer ?

« Hum… Bonjour Messieurs et… Mesdames ? Je…

\- Monsieur, patientez s'il vous plait. Nous allons vous prendre en charge. Merci de rester à proximité, nous allons vous regrouper par groupe suivant les niveaux d'urgence. »

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année dont les cheveux bruns étaient tirés en un chignon serré et dont l'uniforme bleu la couvrait du cou jusqu'aux extrémités des doigts et des orteils lui indiqua un coin de la place épargné par les débris puis reparti d'un pas rapide, parlant fort dans un petit boitier noir accroché à sa ceinture.

L'un de ses gardes tenta de l'attraper par l'épaule, baguette levée, mais la femme se dégagea d'un geste vif de l'épaule, mains levées devant elle.

« Messieurs, nous avons des cas plus urgents que vous, veuillez ne pas…

\- Vous vous adressez au Prince de Brocéliande. »

Tristan frémit, ce rappel semblant complétement déplacé de la part de son garde et la femme qui ne demandait, apparemment, qu'à suivre un protocole d'urgence les observa tous les trois comme s'ils étaient fous. Ou comme si elle n'avait pas compris la moitié de la phrase. Il frémit mais la situation était bien trop désespérée pour s'en tenir au protocole. Avec un soupir, il se redressa, joint les mains dans le dos et s'avança d'un pas de la femme.

« Je suis Tristan Capet. Je suis en charge de Brocéliande. J'aimerais être conduit auprès de votre supérieur afin de vous aider. »

De nouveau, regards écarquillés dans un environnement de crise. Comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre une pause pour que chacun reprenne ses esprits, tente de comprendre, accepte l'impossible.

Non, il n'était pas question de se permettre mais d'accepter l'impossible. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. La collaboration entre moldus et sorciers était devenue inévitable, même indispensable. Ou du moins, eux Sorciers se retrouvaient démunis et nécessitaient l'aide des moldus.

« Brocéliande ? Enfin…

\- Brocéliande. »

Tristan avait indiqué d'un large geste du bras la capitale qui se devinait à travers le brouillard. Le regard de la moldue alterna entre lui, les ruines, et un groupe d'hommes en uniformes différents à l'écart, en plein doute face au dilemme le plus important de sa vie, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. Et puis elle poussa un soupir profond et leur fit signe de la suivre.

La femme leur fit signe de patienter et s'approcha du groupe d'hommes qui, tourné vers Sainte Radegonde et les Larmes d'Ygerne, parlaient avec deux grands gestes. Un seul lui accorda de l'attention, celui qui portait le même uniforme qu'elle. Il sembla protester puis s'approcha de Tristan, main tendue vers lui.

Que faisait-il avec sa main ?

« Nicolas Bourdeau, Capitaine de la caserne de Pompiers de Rennes. Claire m'a expliqué que vous auriez des informations sur ce qui se passe ici.

\- En effet, je suis en charge de Brocéliande.

\- Brocé… Quoi ? La forêt ?

\- Non, Brocéliande ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Tristan indiqua d'un geste de la main large la Capitale devant eux.

« Bon écoutez Monsieur, comme vous le voyez, la situation est critique ici. Nous avons dû mobiliser les casernes environnantes…

\- Monsieur, les ruines que vous avez ici sont celles d'un hôpital de 1 800 lits, qui emploie 8 500 personnes du domaine de la santé et qui reçoit environ 1 300 hospitalisations par jour, sans compter les visiteurs et les accompagnateurs. Je peux vous informez sur la situation ici mais aussi là-bas, où les escaliers survolant la cascade se sont effondrés et où j'ai observé une dizaine de mes concitoyens qui luttaient pour leur survie. »

Nicolas le fixa un instant, attendant peut-être le moment où Tristan se déclarerait fou et le laisserait retourner faire son travail, mais sous sa réserve cartésienne, il savait que le Parc du Thabor ne ressemblait pas à ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux ce jour-là. Il savait que ce qui se passait dépassait tout ce qu'il connaissait et il savait qu'un tas de victimes nécessitaient qu'il s'adapte rapidement.

Alors Nicolas s'adapta.

Il indiquait à Tristan de le suivre à l'instant où, à nouveau, des hurlements, des craquements et des tonnerres s'élevaient de la ville. Quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine du Prince et ses pieds s'activèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Juste derrière le bloc de maisons encerclant le Lac d'Avalon, il observa un nouveau rideau de fumée surgir des Larmes d'Ygerne comme les centaines de vie que la terre arrachait à leur corps mortel s'élevaient vers le ciel. La falaise, dans laquelle la gare était creusée derrière la cascade venait d'imploser.

Elle avait implosé avec les nombreux voyageurs pris au piège en sortant des cheminées, avec ceux qui se maintenaient à la structure branlante des escaliers, et tous ceux qui observaient leur vie bouleversée de toute la hauteur.

L'endroit où lui-même se trouvait, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Bon alors, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez l'impression de connaitre un peu mieux se cher Tristan.

Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pas l'impression de vous vendre du rêve là...

Les amis, il est venu le temps de discuter un peu...

La Perle des Sept Familles, c'est un peu mon gros bébé. C'est un projet d'écriture qui fait battre mon coeur plus vite lorsque j'y pense et sachez que j'y pense énormément... Mais voilà, le truc, c'est que j'adore (non, je surkiffe!) l'histoire que j'ai créé, mais je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce que j'écris ici.

Ces cinq premiers chapitres, pour moi, c'est de pire en pire. J'ai l'impression de faire de la grosse tambouille de m**** et clairement, en obsédée de la perfection que je suis, ça ne me va pas du tout. Qu'on s'entende, j'adore partager avec vous mes écrits ! mais à quoi bon partager des trucs qui moi-même ne me plaisent pas dans la forme?

En fait, je ressens un réel besoin de me recentrer sur les personnages... J'ai besoin de prendre du temps pour faire de la qualité. J'ai besoin d'une pause, parce que si je ne fais pas de pause et que je ne corrige pas les points qui ne me plaisent pas dans la manière de vous transmettre cette histoire, dans dix chapitres je l'abandonne.

Alors voilà, je vous annonce la fin du post par semaine. Je ne me mettrais pas la pression pour me dépêcher de vous écrire un chapitre nul, je vais prendre le temps de développer mes personnages, je vais reprendre la forme des chapitres que j'ai déjà publié, et je vais me remettre à kiffer de me jeter sur l'écriture de cette fanfic. J'ai également besoin d'un bêta-reader è_é

Je sais que là, vous allez m'en vouloir, vous allez fermer cette page en pestant... J'en suis navrée... Mais un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, alors je vais prendre les miennes !

Je tiens à ajouter une précision : je vous promets de finir cette fanfiction ! J'ai tellement à donner dans cette histoire qu'il m'est impossible de la laisser tomber... C'est justement pour ne pas me lasser que cette pause est nécessaire !

Je vais également développer sur mes personnages. J'ai besoin de prendre le temps de vous présenter Tristan, Alix, Romane, Mélusine, Augustin... et tous ceux qui apparaitront au fil des chapitres. J'ai besoin d'écrire des parties de leur histoire et de les rendre réels et attachants. Alors je vous propose de vous envoyer des extraits et de vous prévenir de la publication d'OS liés, si vous le souhaitez. Certains d'entre vous m'ont déjà contacté par mail, je vous propose de le faire également afin de rentrer dans une newsletter, pour avoir des nouvelles de ma part régulièrement. Au programme : extraits, images, infos croustillantes...

Un seul mail : gmail . com !

Encore une fois, je suis désolée... Je pense que le prochain chapitre devrais arriver d'ici trois semaines, mais je vous tiendrais au courant par mail si vous le souhaitez.

En tout cas, je vous embrasse fort !


End file.
